


如果梦有颜色

by shiroineko_poet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, first time anal sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroineko_poet/pseuds/shiroineko_poet
Summary: 《美丽心灵》番外，卢卡视角。一些尝试、礼物、约定和新世界的大门。





	1. 理论者与实践家

莫德里奇这一生没做过什么后悔的事，只有一件例外。  
每次伊万在浴室门口缠着他用可怜兮兮的目光望向他，他都会认真思考当时大脑里究竟哪部分神经坏掉了才会担心这家伙被伦敦深秋的雨淋到生病，从而邀请他一块儿洗澡。  
真应该放着他不管……反正年轻人就算感冒也只是发个热打点喷嚏，总好过现在这样没完没了让人头疼的状况。  
「卢卡，我很想你。」拉基蒂奇刚刚结束了一个不大也不小的项目，眼球里的血丝还没有完全消退下去，看着让人有些心疼，尽管他说这是昨晚想到又可以与卢卡见面兴奋得失眠的产物。「我们很久没见了……真的很久了吧？」  
「我明天还要上班，别闹。」用上假装不悦的口吻，莫德里奇的指尖忍不住点了点对方脸颊蓬成一团的胡子，「忙得连刮胡子的时间都没有？我要是像你这样乱七八糟的，早就被病人投诉了。」  
拉基蒂奇将双臂收得更紧，倚仗身高优势坏笑着用毛茸茸的下巴去蹭对方的前额。「才不会有人投诉我。」莫德里奇只觉得被不软不硬的胡须弄得很痒，忍不住伸手想推开并使用更加严厉的措辞警告他，可还没来得及开口又被咬住耳垂。「会抱怨的只有你一个人，卢卡。」  
他不满地拍了下伊万的后脑，「那快去洗。我还想早点睡。」  
拉基蒂奇听到这句话差点儿没把他直接抱起来冲进浴室，好在年长者仅存的威严依然能够发挥一点儿聊胜于无的作用，伊万全程只是乖乖站在出水口下帮他擦洗后背或者涂抹洗发乳，最出格的动作是趁对方不注意抓一把泡沫抹在他鼻子上。  
倒是莫德里奇换过干净睡衣躺在床上时真的对伊万起了点歉意。年轻人的愿望直白地自一举一动里流出，洗浴时对待他的动作却谨慎而克制，往日明亮漂亮的灰绿色眼珠看上去都快要憋红了。  
如果不是连续加班明天又有重要的会诊，莫德里奇一定也会坦诚遵从自己的欲望。  
「伊万，抱歉。」他在黑暗中转动脑袋，放纵自己更深地沉进对方怀抱里，手臂也配合着搂上肌肉线条分明的腰身。  
「嗯？怎么了？」温暖的手指拨动他眼前的碎发，「我在这里呢。」  
莫德里奇咬着嘴唇思索如何组织词语，短暂沉默中又听见对方略有些紧张的声音，「怎么了卢卡？出了什么事？」  
「啊，不是——」  
「不要，呜……好好的不要突然道歉……」  
他觉得自己被挤压得喘不过气，「轻……点，我没事……不能、呼吸了、伊万！……咳……」  
「真的吗？」怀抱终于略微放松，莫德里奇简直想踹他一脚。  
「嗯。只是我有了一个想法——你会喜欢的，明天再说。」他没好气地拨开拉基蒂奇的胳膊，虽然明知道两秒钟之后它们又会亲密地缠上来。「别整天乱想。现在让我睡觉。」  
伊万的手臂轻轻环上他的腰，一个吻落在颈侧。「卢卡，晚安。」  
第二天莫德里奇出门之前还给正在呼呼大睡的人一个吻，伊万没醒，只是一边嘟囔着含糊不清的梦话一边拽着枕头搂进怀里，于是他又忍不住笑着俯身亲吻对方的嘴唇和鼻尖。昏暗晨光中的拉基蒂奇五官温柔且模糊，如果不是象征着雄性荷尔蒙旺盛分泌的胡须从侧脸一直爬到下巴，莫德里奇几乎要以为自己面前的依然是当初像是从古典油画里走下来、半人半神的美丽少年。他怀着近乎是虔诚的心态抓起对方的右手吻了一下无名指上的戒指，然后快速踮着脚逃离卧室。  
晚上回家时他闻到浓郁的番茄香味，探头望向厨房果然看到他的私人主厨又在展现厨艺了，火苗伴随着悦耳的汤汁咕嘟声欢快舔着锅底，料理台上剩了一颗切剩的鲜艳胡萝卜，烤箱里酝酿着温暖的热气和香甜，莫德里奇抽动鼻子分辨出一丝杏仁味，觉得拉基蒂奇可能做了费南雪。  
他走到餐桌边随手将购物袋扔在桌面，想了想里面的东西放在即将与晚餐打交道的场所似乎有些不妥，于是转身把袋子拖回沙发。  
「你回来啦卢卡。买了什么好东西？」  
「嗯。」的确是好东西。莫德里奇边腹诽边走进厨房，拧开水龙头洗手又故意不擦干，恶作剧地弹了凑近的伊万一脸水珠。  
拉基蒂奇夸张地哀嚎，随即又笑嘻嘻地揉乱对方的头发。「今天一切还顺利吗？」  
「比我们预想中还要好。」莫德里奇眨眨眼睛一副心情愉悦的样子，整张脸泛着少见的孩子气，这让拉基蒂奇感到一丝莫名的委屈，如果他脑袋上有那种竖起来的尖耳朵，此刻一定失落地垂了下来。  
「只有工作上的事才能让你这么开心啊……」  
话还没说完脑门上就挨了一记暴击，「傻小孩。」莫德里奇勾紧对方的脖子，轻轻蹭了一下彼此的鼻尖。「是因为想到有人在家里等我。」他停顿片刻又歪过脑袋想了想，「不对，只有你在的时候我才觉得这是家。」  
拉基蒂奇猛地圈紧他用温暖湿润的吻迎接回家的爱人。他们吻得过于难舍难分，直到嗅觉灵敏的莫德里奇在换气间隙里捕捉到一丝不寻常的气味才皱着眉推开伊万，并用指尖戳着对方的胸口示意。可他还没来得及说话就被一双直愣愣的充满欲望的眼睛吓到……  
「亲爱的，明天是周六。」  
「我知道。」莫德里奇抽动鼻翼，「是什么烧糊了？如果弄响了报警器，今晚可就什么也别想做啦——」  
「唔！啊！我的番茄！」拉基蒂奇终于舍得松开他了，慌张跑去关掉炉子上的火，又满脸懊丧地取一把长柄杓伸进炖锅里缓慢搅动。年长的一方默默注视着忙个不停的背影，忍不住在心里笑着叹气。  
果然在某些方面还像孩子一样啊……  
尽管这晚伊万花费很多心血准备的炖菜因为锅底焦掉而略显失败，但莫德里奇还是认真地吃下去许多并由衷称赞这几乎就是记忆中妈妈的味道——他实在不忍心见到那张脸上流露出不加掩饰的沮丧，再者伊万做的也的确很好吃，几乎让人忽略掉那点焦糊味。  
洗碗机里嗡嗡水流声填充了饭后满足而困倦的间隙，伊万最后一次清点冰箱里的食材后坐到他身边，嘴里自言自语着明天的采购清单。莫德里奇轻轻推了他一下，将购物袋里的东西交到他手里，不忘欣赏一番年轻人逐渐变得面红耳赤的模样。  
「有什么好害羞的？这种事你比我有经验才对。」他拿出两个不同牌子的润滑剂对比一番，拆掉其中一瓶的塑封薄膜，「你有没有对什么成分过敏？」  
「我想、没有……」拉基蒂奇瞥一眼几袋贴着他不认识的化合物标签的、看起来像是某种特殊用途的洗剂，挨了烫似地移开视线。  
「这是清肠溶液，我在医院拿的。」莫德里奇继续欣赏对方的慌乱，还悠闲地双手交叉放在脑后，「清水、生理盐水或者肥皂水都不能乱用，人体肠道很敏感又很脆弱，不合适的溶剂有可能会导致感染、穿孔或者出血，严重的还有水电解质紊乱。」  
「不、不用说那么清楚……」伊万连耳朵尖都变红了。  
「这是常识，无论什么时候都要保护好自己和你爱的人。」他伸手揉了一把对方的脑袋，「就像以前教你用避孕套一样。嗯……如果那时候我知道你会尝试同性性行为的话，一定也会把这些都说清楚的。」  
「我、我现在知道了。」拉基蒂奇像是变回手足无措的高中生，连双手都老实地放在膝盖上。「可是……」  
「嗯？」  
「可是我只爱你、只会和你做这种……所以，只要我们两个人里面有一个人懂得这些常识就好啦。」他抬起涨得通红的脸，眼神里却迸发卢卡所熟悉的坚决与坚定。  
莫德里奇笑了，上半身越过为了今晚而准备的保证一场安全性爱的全部道具，在年轻人微微发烫的侧脸落下亲吻。「我知道，我知道。」  
「我是说真的——不用做这些也可以……卢卡，我不想让你难受。我觉得现在这样已经很好了……」  
他的后脑又被拍了一把，「你真的愿意永远只用手或者嘴解决问题？」  
伊万转动眼珠沉思片刻，发出略带点痛苦的呻吟，「是的。」  
「傻小孩。」  
年长的心理医生将沙发里散乱的东西抱回卧室，又扔给对方浴巾和干净睡衣，「你先去洗澡，我过会儿再来。」  
尽管洗液配套的一次性导管无论从心理还是生理上都给人足够温和与安全的印象，可异物入侵终究不能让人产生什么愉悦感。听到浴室里传来的断断续续水声，侧卧着蜷成一团的莫德里奇再度狠命咬紧下唇将大脑里用以减轻羞耻感的拉丁语单词赶跑——他发现自己在这种时候宁愿想着拉基蒂奇。  
弯着好看的灰绿色眼睛笑起来、柔软的睫毛上还挂着泪珠的伊万，满脸通红又忍不住偷偷抬起眼睛观察自己表情的伊万，略微张着嘴露出一副傻乎乎模样的睡得香甜的伊万……  
他咬着毯子的一角强迫自己咽下喉咙里不成型的哭腔，空出来的手捏成拳头抵在左胸，轰然作响的心跳声中模糊跳动的欲念更为明晰。他想要他，也想给他。巨大的分裂感将本该最谙熟人心的心理医生扯成碎片——一方面简直突破了他羞耻心的极限，另一方又觉得这一切是如此地自然、神圣而崇高。  
没有什么比相爱的人交换身体与灵魂更圣洁的事了。  
一切结束之后他摇摇晃晃走进浴室，鼻腔里霎时充满薄荷柠檬的清香，而满头满身都是泡沫的拉基蒂奇正坐在浴缸里扳着小腿仔细刷洗自己的脚趾甲。透过白茫茫水汽看到这一幕的莫德里奇噗嗤一下笑出声，积压在胸口的漫长委屈和抱怨也随之喷薄而出，又顺着脸颊不断滚落。  
「卢卡？怎么了？」浑身湿漉漉的伊万脚底打滑地自浴缸里爬出来，「对不起，我应该陪着你。你是不是弄痛自己了？」  
他尽力保持平稳的脚步向伊万走去，又狠狠把溢出的泪水全部蹭在左肩下方的一小块文身图案上。  
「我知道我知道，以后不会留下你一个人了。卢卡别难过，我在这里呢，我在。」  
缠绵的亲吻自温暖水流下开始，直至裹着浴巾倒在卧室床上、未擦干的头发打湿被单时才恋恋不舍地分开，一贯体贴的年轻人露出温顺表皮下攻击性颇高的危险牙齿，呜咽着叼住年长恋人的脖颈，又在浅色的胸口皮肤留下斑驳痕迹。  
他们对彼此的身体早已不陌生了，知道亲吻哪里会带来快感，舌尖在什么位置摩擦会产生更为强烈的性冲动。怒张的性器官昭然若揭着欲望的意义，他开始忍不住小声呼喊伊万，伊万，大脑深处仿佛烧起一壶沸水。  
「第一次一定会痛的，所以不要忍，让我知道。」舌尖钻进莫德里奇的耳廓，挑逗地描绘软骨的走向。  
他点点头将脸埋进伊万的脖子，又用力蹭向对方的下半身，感受到同样的热度和渴求。「我想要你，伊万。」  
没有任何经验的人被打开身体，眼睛里只能看见熟悉的天花板与吸顶灯，还有一撮晃动的金发。足够的润滑剂可以减轻指节缓慢入侵身体的不适，可拉基蒂奇大约倒得太多了，冰凉的液体爬过大腿内侧的皮肤又滴下，让他忍不住轻微打颤。  
「怎么了？会觉得痛吗？」伊万的声音适时响起，手上的动作随之慢下来。  
一味被动承受的人已经分不清狭窄的入口到底挤进几根手指，胡乱地点头又摇头，「不是、太凉了……」莫德里奇不安地来回晃动脑袋，觉得自己成了一枚被钉在模型版上的昆虫标本。  
「啊，对不起。」拉基蒂奇这次挤出一些润滑剂，放在手心里用体温捂热才涂抹在对方脆弱无助的部位。「这样会好些吗？」  
他顾不上回答，被填满的感觉比想象中更加难受，虽然拉基蒂奇的动作足够柔和、润滑也足够充分，可无论如何这里都不是正常的用于承受性爱的地方。一阵阵无法言喻的饱胀感几乎令人窒息，莫德里奇很怀疑这个混蛋到底把什么东西塞进自己身体里了……  
「只是手指，亲爱的，只是手指。」伊万仿佛听见他的抱怨，边出言安慰边帮忙爱抚已经略微打蔫的性器，指腹熟练地碾过龟头下方的敏感带。不适与快感同时压榨着莫德里奇下半身的感觉细胞，他抽着气发出不知是愉悦还是不满的呻吟。  
「想要你，对不起，这一定很难受……」低声的道歉在耳边响起，「可是我想要你想得都快疯了……」  
退无可退的年长者在心里无声咒骂，无力地拖了一个枕头盖在脸上。放弃了，不要去想了，就假装下半身已经不属于自己了——他近乎自暴自弃地进一步张开身体，任由紧窄的肌肉无意识地在抽搐中吞得更多，腹腔里的内脏像是要被几根手指翻来覆去地搅出汁水，胀痛和指甲刮过粘膜的轻微刺激让莫德里奇不受控制地发抖。  
「卢卡，如果痛的话要说出来。」  
不知过去多久他听见这句话，迷茫地扯开脑袋上的枕头又过了两秒才意识到发生了什么——质感不同的器官紧紧抵在身下，不再紧涩的入口天真地以为吞进润滑的乳胶薄膜会比刚才更轻松，于是在对方发起冲锋号角时迅速投降迎接，没想到这是比三支手指更为恐怖的东西……  
莫德里奇一口咬住压在身上的人，将疼痛的呼喊堵进喉咙深处。  
「对不起，对不起……」带上哭腔的道歉落在耳边，可异物推进完全没有停下的迹象，一点点挤开湿热的粘膜。被侵入的人只觉得眼前跳动着五彩的幻觉——灼热的呕吐感、窒息与胀痛，还有阴茎被温柔套弄的无法忽略的快感交错碾压着神经。  
他张开嘴尽力呼吸，像一条失水的鱼。  
「卢卡，我真的很爱你。」突起的喉结被舌尖轻轻舔过，「对不起，我实在忍受不了了……」  
莫德里奇抚摸着他头顶的发旋，尽可能地打开双腿缠在对方身上以缓解巨大异物泵进体内的不适。「没事的。别哭了，也没有那么痛。只是不习惯这种感觉——」  
拉基蒂奇一边吸鼻子一边反复亲吻他的面颊和耳朵，最终亲昵的小口啄吻变成唇舌热烈的交缠，而硬热的阴茎还在精神地向柔软肠壁炫耀着存在感。这时他停下亲吻，试着将来势汹汹的武器抽出一些，「嗯……我知道有些姿势或许没这么难受。」  
莫德里奇不明就里地示意他把话说完，可是对方一副吞吞吐吐的样子，于是忍不住抬起膝盖轻轻撞了一下伊万的腹侧，「快说。」  
「嗯、就是、你自己来——」  
「那是什么？」  
拉基蒂奇还没忘记抚慰他逐渐抬头的性器，手指灵活地在涨红的裂隙处轻轻按压尿道口，「如果你可以坐在我上面，这样会比较不痛，因为你自己可以控制——」  
莫德里奇皱着眉，终于明白伊万嘴里含糊其辞的体位——拜托，他都这个年纪的人了，又不是没有看过成人电影……「不，我才不要。」他又拽过毯子，赌气般将脑袋埋进去。  
「卢卡，相信我，那样真的会比较不痛……哎哟！」  
他想也没想地抬脚踹在伊万腹部，短促闷哼之后是接连不断物体相撞的咕咚声。莫德里奇慌忙扯开毯子，只看到满脸委屈的人抱着小腹倒吸凉气，整个人弯曲成一只煮熟的虾。  
「抱歉。」他翻了个身，却完全没有把对方拉起来的意图，裹着毯子重新躺平。  
背后传来窸窸窣窣的动静，温暖的手臂再次缠上他的腰，「对不起，是我不好。我太着急了。」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，鼻腔里钻进一股比柠檬更浓郁的酸涩。  
「怎么了？别难过卢卡，我错了，以后再也不会强迫你——看着我好不好？」拉基蒂奇慌张地扳动他的肩膀，可莫德里奇拱着背执拗地不肯动弹，于是只好爬到床的另一边。「卢卡？怎么了？是太痛了吗？还是你不愿意——」  
他摇摇头，「不。我不怕疼，所以继续来做吧。」  
「不要，你先告诉我。」  
「……」  
「卢卡。」莫德里奇感到自己的手指被抓住，又被轻轻放在带有笑意的面颊上。刮去胡子的伊万看起来清爽多了，他最喜欢的下颌骨形状也更为清晰地显现出轮廓。「你是又在嫉妒吗？我真的没有那么多经验，这只是听——听别人说的。」  
「我没有。」  
「看着我。」伊万握紧他的手指，耐心等待对方愿意抬起脸来、与自己视线相接，「卢卡，你不是我的第一个正式恋爱对象，但你一定是最后一个。」  
莫德里奇向他靠近一些，搂着他的脖子小声嘟囔，「我不——不要用那个、那种姿势。」  
「嗯——这会让你想到什么不好的事吗？」看着拉基蒂奇的表情又变得有些凝重，他只觉得内心升起一股无力感。  
「蠢死了！只是因为很难为情啊！你能不能为我想想？！」  
「哎呀对不起，我还以为你不会为这种事害羞的呢……」伊万笑着将他整个人从毯子里拖出来又搂进怀里，赤裸的皮肤再次紧密贴在一块儿。他吻着卢卡的额头，一下又一下，像是父辈宠溺自己的孩子。「明明刚才还让我不要害羞……」  
「这又不一样。」莫德里奇挣脱他的亲吻，整张脸依然埋在对方胸前。「继续做吧。我真的不怕疼，再说也没有很疼。」  
「我知道了，你也就是动嘴说的时候看上去比较厉害。」伊万笑嘻嘻地弹了弹对方鲜红的耳垂，又拈在指尖轻轻揉搓。「可真正实践起来，卢卡，你纯情得简直像中学男生一样。」  
「你……走开！放手！」  
「才不要，你太可爱了。唔！……好吧，如果咬我能让你开心的话……啊轻一点！」  
莫德里奇不知道该如何评价他们之间第一次真正意义上的性爱。原材料是填补身体与心灵的巨大鼓胀感，辅料一勺疼痛、一杯快乐、一小撮羞涩，最后挤几滴令味觉层次更丰富的嫉妒，撒上几片甜蜜的抱怨作为点缀……他不需要询问拉基蒂奇的感受，因为从不掩饰心情的年轻人早已将兴奋和期待写在脸上。  
老实说作为被动承受的一方他并不能从这种非常规性交中获得很大快感，这总让拉基蒂奇感到歉意，于是尽可能地满足年长的恋人所有说出口或者未说出口的需求——口交，或者堪比情色按摩的细致手活。而进入对方体内开始一轮又一轮征服时他咬着爱人的耳廓说我爱你，我爱你啊卢卡，又或者压着他抱紧他温柔抽送，但是被热烈告白的男人对此最大的回应也不过是闭着眼睛迎接他的吻，或是颤抖着在他手里射出来。伊万对此已是相当满足，结束之后满心欢喜地抱着他去冲淋房冲澡——他的爱人已经非常完美，只是在床上稍微有些冷漠。  
莫德里奇觉得自己正在学会如何爱上伊万，却仍然无法爱上性交这种在他眼中充满了繁殖意味的举动。他喜欢伊万吻他抱着他拉着他的手和他说话，这让人觉得心安，可他实在不明白异性恋中承担着传承生命责任的插入行为在同性爱中有什么意义。他的性经验本身就乏善可陈，虽然承认也会被伊万年轻好看的身体所吸引和打动，但年长的心理医生终究没有办法回应热情恋人的全部需求。  
莫德里奇不觉得这是什么性冷淡之类的病症，只是上年纪之后欲望不再旺盛的结果。看着每次都跃跃欲试想让自己也体验到无穷快感的年轻伴侣他实在有些不忍心，不过考虑很久之后还是决定告诉对方残忍的常识。  
拉基蒂奇曾经那么认真地告诉他可以说出来，不管是什么想法、心情和感觉都可以说出来，他会永远陪在他的身边。  
这时拉基蒂奇又年长一岁，相处时带上一点微妙的强硬态度，于是莫德里奇跟着学会许多，「伊万，我觉得很累。」  
「伊万，我不太开心。」  
「伊万……我想你了，想要见你。」  
「伊万，你不用考虑我太多。」他抓着腿间毛茸茸的短发努力平复呼吸，手里不忘记迅速扯几张纸巾让他吐出嘴里的体液。「……不许咽进去。」  
「嗯？」趴在莫德里奇身下的年轻人眨着眼睛，「可是想让你也觉得舒服。和喜欢的人做喜欢的事……应该很开心才对。」  
「我很喜欢你、很爱你……只是——」  
伊万托住他的背和膝盖内侧，将莫德里奇抱回床上。「是什么？」  
「我都这个年纪啦，和你不一样……」躺在床上的人只觉得腿根酸痛，后背也很痛，但还是耐心地给对方解释，「正常成年男性的性冲动巅峰差不多是在18岁到30岁左右，35岁之后会有明显下降。这和体内分泌激素的状况有关，所以……我真的没法像你一样了。」  
拉基蒂奇边听边点头，表情里流露出不知是委屈还是遗憾。「那、那如果你不喜欢，我们以后就不做了吧……」  
「为什么？」  
「你不喜欢嘛。」伊万说得很干脆，可手指无比留恋地将手绕到他背后，一会儿描画肩胛骨的形状，一会儿从后颈一路抚摸到尾椎。「不想让你做不喜欢的事，想让你开心点。」  
莫德里奇一把抓住乱摸的手，「不是的。我只是没有你那么喜欢这事，但也不会很讨厌。」  
「真的吗？」  
「嗯。比起做爱，我更喜欢这样躺着听你说话。你喜欢的事我当然愿意配合你。只是……我没法像你一样有很大的快感。」  
「那以后我就多和你说话。」伊万的手臂缠绕过来抱紧卢卡，微弱的光线里只感到呼吸喷洒在耳畔。  
莫德里奇心跳加快一拍。他迟疑地咽下一口唾沫，最终还是开口，「那个，我也喜欢……这样抱着。」  
「卢卡，你简直比中学生还要纯情，不过我好喜欢。」伊万的声音听起来还是很开心，骨节分明的大手悄悄绕过来，食指勾住了他的小指。「那我以后就多抱抱你，我也不是非要做那种……这样也很喜欢。只要和你在一起我都喜欢。」


	2. 礼物

就像所有隔着一段不近也不远距离的恋人那样，晚上他们开着视频看节目或者展示今天的晚饭，偶尔开着一夜的听筒只为了在彼此的呼吸声中睡去，第二天清晨总能听见对面一片手忙脚乱的惶急。每逢周末便去往对方的城市窝在公寓里打游戏、研究菜谱、抱在一起亲吻和做爱，临近黄昏的时候勾着手指去外面散步，直至星星布满夜空。有时候拉基蒂奇脖子上挂着相机，拽着他去周边的小村镇度假，或者手拉手地在城市街头寻找看起来值得一试的甜品店和咖啡馆。莫德里奇觉得这样的状态刚刚好，腻在一起的时间不太长，也不太短；隔着的距离不太近，但也不算太远。平淡又真实的恋爱日子就这样一天天流逝，就像世界上时时刻刻都在发生的普通爱情故事那样。  
直至那一次拉基蒂奇的事务所拿下一个大到超乎他们想象的案子，全体设计师和结构师没日没夜忙了三个多月——伊万甚至在电话里抱怨连将脏内衣塞进洗衣机的时间都没有，只好反过来继续穿……  
莫德里奇对此表示怀疑，「有给我打电话的功夫，你不如去洗衣服。」  
「拉基蒂奇没电了……要听卢卡的声音才可以慢慢充上电。」对面的伊万发出撒娇的声音，让电话线这头的人完全没了脾气。「对了，这个项目结束之后我们会有很长的假，卢卡你的年假大概能有多少天？我想……我想和你去旅游。」  
他心算了下，「如果把以前累积的都算上，十七天？也可能是十九……」  
「那我们出去玩好不好！」  
「哦——所以拉基蒂奇已经充满电了？」  
「当然！我们去意大利吧，虽然我以前去过但没有看得很仔细。我想和你逛佛罗伦萨大教堂，想去西斯廷看米开朗基罗，想和你在威尼斯坐贡多拉，去米兰买手工玻璃笔……还想和你一起去罗马和古庞贝城，去托斯卡纳的酒庄喝葡萄酒……在圣托尼里晒太阳……」  
莫德里奇没有忍心打断他的幻想，只听着对面滔滔不绝的畅想逐渐变成轻微的鼾声，看样子这次是真的累坏了。他舍不得切断通话，听着熟悉的平稳呼吸声如同背景音乐在耳畔播放时，大脑里逐渐酝酿出想要送给对方的礼物。  
他们认识许多年，莫德里奇第一次认真调动他大脑里有限的浪漫细胞，开始在绝对不能算是清闲的工作间隙着手准备一份独一无二又完全契合伊万愿望的礼物。  
他上网收集介绍意大利旅游景点的文章，仔细阅读关于文艺复兴时期画家与雕塑家的书，终于搞清楚美第奇家族、乌菲兹美术馆、还有诸如马萨乔、多那泰罗、波提切利之类令人头晕的名字。他挑选了一班从巴塞罗那启航、沿着地中海滨海城市巡游的豪华游轮，悄悄记下伊万的休假时间并定好船票——这趟旅程途经马赛和热那亚，最终将停靠在罗马。莫德里奇拜托懂意大利语的同事帮他提前租好汽车，又仔细安排在意大利的行程——罗马、米兰、威尼斯，当然还有拉基蒂奇心心念念的佛罗伦萨。他很清楚那些伊万一定会抱着相机或者素描本舍不得离开的地方：美术馆、博物馆，以及不同建筑风格的教堂（天哪，他之前从不知道居然有这么多座在艺术史上名气大得吓死人的教堂！），尽可能安排好最合理又不至于太疲惫的路线。  
当然，行事向来谨慎的心理医生并没有把旅行计划打包成一个彻头彻尾的巨大惊喜——这太冒险了，万一拉基蒂奇的行程临时有变或者他也偷偷摸摸地暗中准备了度假计划，那这个礼物就没法兑现啦。所以莫德里奇提前半个多月将此事告知对方，不出所料地看到伊万迅速红了眼睛。  
「卢卡，你不用一个人做这些的。很花时间吧？我知道你最近也很忙，对不起……」  
他故意板起脸，「不许道歉，这是我想要送你的礼物。」  
拉基蒂奇没说什么，只是将他拉进怀中，胸口紧贴彼此。安静聆听了一会儿有力心跳声在胸腔里鼓动与撞击，莫德里奇伸手揉着他的金发。「也不用说谢谢。这真的是——我想要为你做的事。」  
或许你已经不记得了……  
他深深吸气，艰难维持语速平稳。「那时你说想去巴塞罗那、想去意大利，还想去乞力马扎罗……我们约好了，可最后我把你一个人扔在慕尼黑。」  
伊万抬起头，灰绿色眼睛里流出一瞬惊讶，「都过去那么多年了，还会觉得自责吗？我现在很好、你也很好，我早就不怪你了。而且那时——我也有错，我太着急，在你面前好像总是忍不住、总是做一些很着急很幼稚的事……」  
「我一直觉得很抱歉，所以能原谅我吗？」莫德里奇挤出微笑，伸手轻轻抚摸他的面颊，未打理干净的软软胡茬扎得手心有些发痒。「你送过我很多很特别的礼物，我也想送给你——不，这是还给你的补偿，伊万。」  
「那等我们从意大利回来之后……就别总想着以前的事啦，好不好？都过去了。」  
莫德里奇在喉咙里「嗯」了一声。  
「卢卡，一直以来我都希望你能过得开心一点。我要让你一生都觉得快乐和幸福，要为你制造很多美好的梦，让你不会经常想起不开心的过往，也没机会拿以前的事折磨自己。相信我好吗？」拉基蒂奇认真扶住他的肩，灰绿色双眼里闪耀的热情和坚定依然是当年的模样。「我们以后一定还有无数不会后悔和遗憾的日子要经历，还有很多快乐的回忆要一起创造……这才是更重要的事，对不对？」  
他稍微眨眼，眨去眼眶里涌上的薄薄泪水。「好的，我相信你、也相信我们。」  
伊万将嘴巴凑近恋人耳边，「这是我见过最好、最浪漫的礼物，谢谢你，卢卡。」  
一切都严格完美地按照计划向前推进——登船前一天他们在拉基蒂奇的公寓里会合，旅行清单核对了一次又一次，订好的酒店公寓也发来确认入住的邮件。尽管他看清年轻人眼中的欲望，但心理医生不想以黑眼圈和睡眠不足作为这趟期待已久的旅途的开端，所以直接拒绝了拉基蒂奇可怜兮兮的请求——「让我好好休息一晚。船上会有很多时间的。」  
莫德里奇预料到许多情况——用于更换的牙刷头、拖鞋、伊万的遮光墨镜、治疗腹泻和抗过敏的药，却万万没有想到棘手的突发状况这么快就来了——拉基蒂奇竟然晕船。  
汽笛鸣响，人们挤上甲板纷纷掏出手机或相机记录美丽旖旎的海岸风光时，拉基蒂奇正抱着洗脸池吐出未消化干净的早餐；莫德里奇从医疗室讨了些晕船药和晕车贴回到房间时，拉基蒂奇的呕吐物已经变成浑浊的酸水。  
「卢卡，我好难受啊。」抬起来望向他的灰绿色眼睛里充满泪水，刚才好不容易灌下去的药很快又吐出来，莫德里奇看了一眼伊万咳出的越来越透明的粘液，怀疑他再这样晕下去很快就会呕出胆汁。「我觉得我要死了……」  
「别胡说，我没听过晕死的。」莫德里奇拍了一下他的后脑，走过去将房间的窗户开到最大，带有淡淡咸味的海风立刻灌满房间，饱胀的窗帘宛如一张启程的帆。「要不要去甲板上走走？多看看开阔的景色应该可以缓解晕船症状。」  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，一瘸一拐地扶着墙挪到窗边，将趴在窗口眺望海景的人压在怀里。「走不动……好难受……」  
他叹了口气去摸对方毛茸茸的短发，「那我们在这里看。尽量看远一些，海平面的地方——啊那是什么？海鸥吗？」  
地中海海水在阳光下呈现出令人心醉的蓝，莫德里奇一时语塞，他的词汇里没有这种颜色的对应单词，只觉得充满视野的蓝几乎要将他深深淹没、将他拖进海底。无穷无尽的蓝色仿佛下一秒就要从天地之间流下来倒灌进眼眶，令一切活物和死物都染成它的宁静、它的汹涌、它亘古不变的波澜起伏。  
「伊万，我想和你一起看这些景色。以后还想看更多……」  
「嗯、很好看、我想去拍照……」拉基蒂奇脱力地倚住他后背，声音里带着小小的哭腔。「可是以后别坐海船好不好……呜！」  
莫德里奇只觉得肩头泼上一阵凉意，好在伊万现在吐出来的基本也只有胃酸。他转身扳住对方的上半身，「躺着休息一下。如果下午情况还是不好，我去找船上的医生。」说着又忍不住挠了挠拉基蒂奇耳后支棱的一簇碎发，那看起来像极了小动物的耳朵。  
「对不起……」  
「可怜的小孩。」莫德里奇吻了吻他没精打采垂下的眼角，「有没有什么办法让你好受点？想喝水吗？空调温度会不会太低？」  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，整个人几乎挂在他脖子上，「想要、想要你抱着我……」  
「好。」年长的恋人觉得自己的背快要断了，脖子也快要断了，可还是坚持着慢慢拖动四肢无力的眩晕患者一起倒回床上，「伊万，我在。」他打开双臂，将萎靡的病人拉进怀里。  
「不要走，不要留下我一个人……」  
这一瞬间莫德里奇错觉时光倒流了，那个总是精力充沛又活蹦乱跳的青年人好像突然缩小变矮，变回当年无助的孩子模样。他从噩梦中醒来浑身发抖，靠在自己胸口软软缩成一团，脸颊边还挂着未干的泪痕，一遍遍反复呼喊卢卡的名字。  
他本想找来浴巾垫在身下防止更多呕吐物弄脏床单，也想取来水杯让伊万漱口，可拉基蒂奇一秒钟也舍不得与他分离般紧紧勾着他的胳膊。莫德里奇只好放弃这个念头，伸手安抚正在轻微发抖的后背，「我在呢，好好睡吧。」年轻人依然哼唧唧地抽着鼻子，于是他细细亲吻好看却皱成一团的浅色眉毛，吻他紧紧闭上的眼皮，吻着形状挺拔的鼻梁骨和薄薄的柔软双唇。  
坚强的坚定的拉基蒂奇仿佛又变成当初需要他照顾的十四岁男孩。  
事实上莫德里奇常常搞不清这么多年他们之间是谁照顾谁比较多一些，可又觉得这本就是没有意义的问题。他们早就是互相支持与陪伴的家人，某种程度上超越了他所理解的血脉亲缘。  
他在伊万后背垫好枕头以帮助他保持侧卧的姿势，游轮轻微的颠簸起伏和单调海浪声成为最好的催眠曲，蓝色的梦境如同一张涨满的帆布将他们包裹于其中。  
莫德里奇做了一个很长的梦，梦见他已经和身边的人过完一生。在生命尽头他的身体被抛进古老遥远的星空，宇宙大爆炸的辐射和热度穿透分子原子，有机物分解又重组，星球撕裂出最深的峡谷、挤压成最高耸的山峰。在充满紫红色闪电的风暴中莫德里奇觉得自己看到一双平静的眼睛，它们温柔地眨了一眨，于是光明降下、海水向两边分开，于是这世界有了开端、有了结局、也有了永恒。  
他猛然醒过来，看见拉基蒂奇的安宁平和的表情，温暖的橘色夕阳穿过海风与窗格落在那双灰绿色眼睛深处。「卢卡，你好。」他慢慢开口，伸手抹去莫德里奇眉间再度积聚的淡淡忧思。  
「怎么了？」他怀疑地试探对方的额头，手却被握住了。  
拉基蒂奇摇着头，「我现在觉得好多了。只是我做了一个梦，你一定猜不到我梦见了什么。」  
莫德里奇想了想，「难道你也梦到世界末日？」  
「才不是，我梦见了你。不过不是现在的你，是小时候的你——一个很小很小的卢卡。」  
「哦……」  
「梦里你还是个小孩。」拉基蒂奇笑了，眼睛眯成好看的半圆弧，「我遇见你、照顾你，就像你对我那样。我们在一起生活，我陪着你长大……」  
莫德里奇摸摸他被压得乱七八糟的头发，「这不是你一直以来想做的事吗？这下满意了？」  
「可惜只是个梦。」伊万咂咂嘴，似乎还在回味梦里作为监护人的美妙感觉。他抓过卢卡的手指贴在唇边轻吻，忽然又翻了个身将他压在身下，「卢卡，你知不知道这种理论？是说我们做的梦有可能是另外一个平行世界的现实。」  
「这算什么理论？明明是小说吧……」莫德里奇又弹了弹伊万头顶翘起来的几撮毛，好像真的把它当做动物耳朵。「拉基蒂奇同学，你们建筑学里的理论难道不需要演算和证明吗？」  
「——我们这个世界的现实，也有可能是其他世界的人正在做的梦。」拉基蒂奇看起来已经逐渐适应了海上平缓的风浪，尽管脸色依然有些苍白不过精神很好，「所以，我们现在在做梦吗？还是现实？我们的世界是真实存在的吗？我们到底是谁？」  
莫德里奇再次认真想了想，「这倒是个哲学问题了——」话音未落就听见不知是谁的肚子里传来咕噜声。  
两人同时望向对方又同时开口，「这一定是个生存问题！」  
晚上他们换过衣服去餐厅吃饭，整整一天不仅没有任何进食，还把胃袋里的储备全部交代给下水道的伊万此时看见各种散发着诱人香味的菜肴不由得两眼放光，可莫德里奇担心他又被晕船和呕吐折磨，严肃提醒他别吃进太多高油脂食物——「你一定不希望今天的经历再重复一次」，拉基蒂奇点点头，真的只给自己取了些蔬菜沙拉和麦片。他曾经的监护人又觉得这点热量不够维持二十七岁男青年的日常所需，跑去为他点了低温三文鱼排和熏牛肉，还顺手给自己加了一杯浇满桑葚酱的意式奶油冻。  
「好吃吗？」拉基蒂奇已经结束战斗，托着腮认真打量对面正在小口品味甜点的人——莫德里奇用勺子挖着黑森林纸杯蛋糕，从表情上无法判断他的评价。  
「樱桃酒的味道不够好。」他耸耸肩，两根手指拎起装饰的鲜艳果实，用它轻轻碰了一下伊万的鼻尖。「樱桃也不太好。」  
拉基蒂奇握紧他的手腕一口咬住果肉，看起来像一条被投喂的海狮。「我在慕尼黑的咖啡店打工时学会的第一道甜点就是黑森林。德国才能吃到最好的樱桃。」  
「我想你做的一定比这个好吃。」莫德里奇挣脱他的手指，「伊万，我也想回慕尼黑，在慕尼黑的那段日子是我第一次感觉到幸福、第一次意识到可能爱上你了。」  
「我就说那是个好地方。」终于不再被眩晕折磨的年轻恋人恢复往日里笑眯眯的样子。「而且，也不用坐船。」  
莫德里奇忍不住和他一道笑出来。  
暖湿的海风轻柔拂过面颊，除了甲板上几点白炽灯灯光四下一片昏黑，白日里的湛蓝仿佛被吸进巨大的黑洞。拉基蒂奇沮丧地嘟囔着要不是晕船肯定已经拍到了很好的照片，没过两分钟又被一只停在射灯前的蝴蝶吸引，大呼小叫地拽卢卡去看鳞片折射产生的奇妙荧光。年长的一方在亲吻中尝到一丝樱桃的甜腻，又在升起的月光与星光中再次确认这种感觉超过了他所了解的全部甜食的滋味。  
接下去的几天里拉基蒂奇依然偶尔眩晕和呕吐，不过总体已经比第一天的状况好上太多。精神不错的时候他拉着卢卡跑去甲板上看风景、拍照或者掏出本子画速写，对此几乎一窍不通的心理医生看到简单几根线条就勾勒出自己的侧脸形状时满脸惊讶，又忍不住抱着伊万的手来回打量，由衷赞叹这一定是最灵巧神奇的艺术。有时他们去打桌球或者玩扑克，牌桌上拉基蒂奇总是输得多的那一方，嘴里小声抱怨卢卡你也太厉害了，我怎么从来不知道你玩牌这么好，然后又总是在球桌上迅速地赢回来。  
拉基蒂奇专注拍照时被年轻的女孩子搭讪——莫德里奇远远注视着那个面容姣好的姑娘在同伴的嬉闹中向他的伊万走去，满脸通红地不知说了什么，而英俊的男青年大笑着示意她跟过来，直至两人走到自己面前。  
「请允许我向您介绍，这位是卢卡，卢卡•莫德里奇。他是个了不起的心理医生、是我的家人和朋友，也是我的爱人。」  
脖子上挂着相机的摄影师搂住恋人的肩膀笑得甜蜜又真诚，「所以对不起，希望您也能早日遇到您的爱人——就像我十二岁那年遇见卢卡那样。」  
平静的航船上总有太多等待打发的时间，相爱的人选择在船舱客房里向彼此交付身心。身体波动摇晃的节奏里窗外永不停歇的水声像是拍进鼓膜的某种伴奏，莫德里奇来回晃动脑袋想把黏腻的令人觉得羞耻的声音甩出耳道，可最终沉陷在对方一波波温柔缓慢的动作之中，搂紧他的头颅舍不得离开。  
「你现在又不觉得难受了吗……明明、之前晕船成那样……」他眯着眼睛，略感不满般伸手点了点伊万的嘴唇。随即指尖被含在唇舌间轻轻啃咬，脊骨随之爬过一阵酥麻。  
「因为我年轻嘛。」拉基蒂奇的短发拱在年长爱人的脖子里，来回蹭着像是在讨要更多。莫德里奇会意地抱紧他，听到满足的哼声，「喜欢你，喜欢你这样抱着我……」  
「几岁啦？小孩子。」他看到以几簇翘起来的金发以一定频率来回晃动，却被窗外透过来的月光漂洗成梦幻而脆弱的白色，像童话里人鱼透明的鳍。  
「才不是小孩子，我是大人了。」拉基蒂奇坏笑着回答，在加速动作之前亲吻卢卡的耳廓，「亲爱的，你眼睛里有星星……」  
伊万最后一次晕船是他们离开热那亚的第二天，莫德里奇架着他走上甲板呼吸新鲜空气，到底是年轻人，抱着栏杆哗啦啦往海里吐个痛快后又恢复十足精神，拉着他的袖子跑到船尾专做小孩子生意的快餐店，可怜兮兮地说卢卡我都吐干净了现在好饿。莫德里奇本想让他等到正餐时间吃点清淡饮食而不是这些高油高糖的快餐，但最终心软地买了份挤满番茄酱和美乃滋的炸鸡三明治。  
拉基蒂奇抓着打开的三明治送到嘴边，刚打算咬一大口下去时他的同伴只来得及觉察一道白光兜头扑下，混杂着一股动物特有的腥臊气味。一切都发生在一秒钟之间，莫德里奇揉了揉眼睛，只看见伊万还维持着嘴巴大张的动作，手里的食物连同包装纸一块儿神奇地凭空消失，而一只巨大的海鸥在他们头顶炫耀般地绕了两圈才慢慢飞远。  
拉基蒂奇又多花了两秒才反应过来到底发生了什么，满脸委屈地望向趴在栏杆边上、头埋进臂弯里狂笑不止的心理医生。  
「有那么好笑吗……我竟然被一只鸟欺负了，你还笑我……」  
莫德里奇弯着腰从头到脚抖个不停，连眼泪都笑出来了。「刚才、你那表情太傻了……抱歉，对不起——我再去给你买、买一份……」边说边抬手擦掉眼角的泪。  
「好啦，要是真的觉得好笑就笑吧。」拉基蒂奇伸手将他拉过来又扶住他的肩，表情认真地看进那双弯起来的浅褐色眼睛。「卢卡，我们认识这么多年、也在一起这么久了，我还从没见你笑得这么开心过呢。」  
莫德里奇听见伊万有点委屈、又很是欣慰的声音，「能看到你这么开心，不管怎样都值啦。」  
他好不容易止住笑，扑进对方怀里点点头，「嗯，和你在一起的时候，我真的觉得很开心、很快乐……」  
「那我们要一直在一起，永远在一起。」拉基蒂奇吻了一下他无名指上的戒指，又将他的手指紧紧握在手心。  
在甲板上他们一起看日出和日落，注视着阳光缓慢沉进海水，第二天又从海平面挣扎着跳出来，他侧过脸看见拉基蒂奇长长的睫毛被染成好看的橙红色；也一起看海风亲吻海浪、看星星布满夜空，漆黑海面铺满斑斑点点的倒影，随着海水波动上下起伏，微微闪烁。伊万拍下许多堪比纪录片的风景照，然而莫德里奇和他一道翻阅储存卡里的内容时看到最多的还是自己。认真用甜品勺挖冰淇淋球的样子，靠在床头皱着眉回复邮件的样子，眺望远处碧蓝的海平面时稍微愣神的样子，打瞌睡时张着嘴巴差点流出口水的样子，被高度数的酒精辣到流泪的样子，开怀大笑的样子，板着脸假装生气的样子……如果不是影像清晰留存，他从不知道自己有这么多表情、这么多心情。  
游轮破开海面向远处的目的地推进，穿越晨曦和阴雨、薄雾与黄昏。明明只有短短数日，莫德里奇却产生恍惚的错觉，觉得他们已经在大海深处度过许多年的时光，安宁得像是从未被打扰过。  
他知道这种感觉一定能被科学心理学解释——时间参照、对时间的感知……可现在他完全不想用教科书上的词条覆盖自己的心情和感觉——这是珍贵的重要记忆、是互相连接的心脏在每一次搏动中送进血脉的爱的回声。莫德里奇不愿、也不能为它寻找除了伊万•拉基蒂奇之外的理由。那些关于爱情的理论和解读、生理或者心理上的依据，在伊万明亮生动的笑脸面前通通失去意义。  
男孩轻轻勾住卢卡的小指，声音温柔而坚定，「你要等我长大。」莫德里奇稍微蹲下身抱住他的肩膀，黑色的伞被风雨吹得来回摇动，头发和后颈完全湿透。不知所措的冰冷雨水中拉基蒂奇略微踮脚，伸手抹去他脸颊滚动的水珠，「卢卡，我们都会好的。请你等我，好吗？」  
他点点头，大雨漫过松动的腥味泥土、石碑和深黑色云杉，漫过他的胸口和双眼。心跳声从小指传来，一下下敲打在内脏深处，那里正缓慢升起热血和光亮……  
「我现在感到很幸运，也很幸福。因为我遇到了你、等到了你，因为你一直在我的身边。」


	3. 莫德里奇医生的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基本没有写过纯粹的肉文，所以也不知道应该怎么打tag，如果不幸踩雷的先道歉了，因为我没写过真正意义上的pwp。不过个人认为这篇也不是纯粹的pwp，情感路线的推进还是占了很多比例。  
如果没有看过本篇，可能这篇番外带来的只是纯粹的肉感刺激，而失去一些理解人物的基础吧。所以还是希望对这篇肉有兴趣的读者考虑看一下清水又冗长的本篇。因为终归希望我的人物可以真正地治愈、温暖一些心，而不是成为简单粗暴的感官刺激的符号。  
希望所有曾经破损的心灵都能被修复。  
希望所有温柔的心都能被这世界回报以爱。

游轮航行的最后一日，拉基蒂奇原本说好和卢卡一道去看日出，结果不小心睡过头，睁开眼睛时只看到窗外灿烂的阳光。  
莫德里奇听见动静，走过去笑着揉了揉伊万乱糟糟的金发，「嗨，年轻人，看样子我们只能看夕阳啦。」  
「对不起，你可以叫醒我的……」  
见拉基蒂奇不加掩饰地流露出懊悔的神情，莫德里奇顺手轻轻捏着他的耳垂，口吻也不知不觉变得像是在哄小孩，「这里的日落一定也很美，这次我们会有很多时间。」他抬手瞄了一眼手表，「好了，再过一会儿就要下船了，东西都放进背包了吗？」  
「卢卡，你又变得像我妈妈一样……」伊万夸张地伸了个懒腰，整个人向前倒去，却被莫德里奇灵活闪开。  
「别闹，快起床。」他敲了下年轻人的脑门，手指又伸进伊万毛茸茸的短发里抚摸他的发旋，声音里流露出前所未有的愉悦，「小孩子要听莫德里奇医生的话。」  
向来考虑周全的心理医生见到拉基蒂奇晕船的惨样后及时调整了行程——原本的计划是不做停留地直奔罗马，而现在他只想让连续历经加班和晕船的倒霉家伙好好地休息一晚，养足精神再开始这趟期待已久的意大利之旅。于是莫德里奇在到达港口的前两日订好奇维塔韦基亚的一家公寓酒店，这座港口城市也算是小有名气的旅游胜地，虽然知名度远不如威尼斯或者佛罗伦萨，但上帝依然毫不吝啬地赐予它宜人的气候和优美的风光。拉基蒂奇反复强调自己还年轻、并不需要特意调整安排好的行程，却最终在心理医生的坚持下举手投降。  
「卢卡，你总是把所有的事都想得这么仔细，怪不得那么累……」  
莫德里奇耸着肩膀算是默认，「嗯，当晚的饭店也定好了，我还想趁下午的空闲时间去买点酒精棉片和剃须膏——」  
拉基蒂奇凑过来，握住心理医生正在涂改日程的双手。「亲爱的，别这么紧张。我们可是在度假，等下船了我想先冲澡，然后抱着你睡一觉。就这么说好啦。」  
他想认真反驳万一想去的饭店没有座位怎么办、遗漏的个人卫生用品总得及时补充，还没来得及开口就被年轻热情的恋人压在床上。「卢卡，不要想那么多，我会让你没精力关心除了我之外的事。」  
「傻小孩，别继续晕船才最要紧吧？这些天没精打采的人明明是你才对……」莫德里奇不甘示弱地试图反抗，却很快陶醉在对方一轮又一轮的亲吻中，勾紧他的脖子舍不得让他离开……  
「在想什么？」  
拉基蒂奇捏了捏他的手，又趁其他正在准备下船的旅客不注意时偷偷吻了一下恋人的嘴角。  
年长的心理医生感到耳尖开始发烫，他假装张望前方不远处的舷梯扭过脸不去看伊万，没想到他不依不饶追问，「莫德里奇医生，刚才是在想我吗？」  
莫德里奇只觉得第勒尼安海上吹来的风带有更浓烈的海水气息，似乎还混杂着一丝淡淡的甜香，令人联想到拉基蒂奇版圣诞红酒里浮动着的甜蜜的肉桂。无数已经发生或者尚未发生的画面随着嗅觉记忆一道被唤醒，在这个晴朗的春日午后犹如蝴蝶扑飞的翅膀般纷纷占据了大脑。  
他停下脚步，一双明亮的浅褐色眼睛里跳动着比壁炉里火焰更温暖的光斑。  
我想和你一起过从今往后的每一个平安夜，在槲寄生下交换礼物和亲吻，我想品尝你亲手做的撒满糖霜的姜饼人和热乎乎的蛋奶酒，像真正的家人一样坐在壁炉前面，电视机里传来的噪声也格外动听。我想在圣诞节的清晨像个孩子般满怀期待地拆开包装纸，想趁你不注意恶作剧地扯掉你的绒线帽，想握着你的手在沾满水雾的玻璃窗内侧用不同语言写下圣诞快乐。  
伊万，你是我的家。  
「我知道啊，我都知道的。我会一直陪在你身边。」拉基蒂奇望进他的眼睛，「你是我的家人、我最好的朋友，也是我唯一的爱，亲爱的莫德里奇医生。」  
他觉得类似的表白好像在哪里听过，可一时半会回忆不起，愣在原地时又听见伊万柔和的声音，「我还希望能遇见小时候的卢卡，我一定要做许多圣诞节的糖果和点心送给他，要抱起他让他插上圣诞树最顶端的星星，要送给他最好的礼物，还要去他的梦里赶跑所有恐惧和痛苦，让他能睡个好觉……」  
含有淡淡香味的海风吹乱他们的头发，莫德里奇握紧伊万的手，沉默地接受了这番不知来得太早还是太晚的告白。好在此刻同船乘客早已纷纷超过他们走到前面，否则拉基蒂奇又该被轻微斥责别在这种地方说出令人感到难为情的话。  
莫德里奇没想到他的伊万竟然对未能参与的保护者身份如此执着和遗憾，他们拿到钥匙顺利入住公寓酒店、简单地冲凉之后又说到船上的梦——监护身份调转、时光倒退又加速流动，另一个平行世界里的伊万与卢卡最终也找到彼此，就像上帝手中的线，无论兜兜转转地绕乱了多少次，最终还是遇见他，爱上他，永生不变。  
缩在浴袍里的莫德里奇凝视着那双灰绿色眼睛里流露出的孩子气，忍不住微笑着凑上去拥抱对方。他始终觉得伊万某些方面的确充满孩童般的天真与固执，这份异于常人的纯净也的的确确打动了他的心。「傻小孩怎么总说这种傻话，真的这么想变成大人照顾小时候的我吗？」  
「当然啦，亲爱的莫德里奇医生。我想要抱你一下。」拉基蒂奇将头埋在恋人的脖颈间，声音变得有些瓮声瓮气。  
莫德里奇在他的怀抱里动了动，「你现在不就在做这事吗？」  
「现在这个是长大了的卢卡，我也想抱抱小卢卡，迷路的小卢卡。我真的很想见他，想他告诉他别怕，有我在。」  
伊万松开怀抱，吻了一下卢卡的左胸口，「我知道他还住在这里。」  
莫德里奇有些愣住了，伊万温柔地注视着他的眼睛，伸出手抚摸恋人的金褐色长发。「看着我，卢卡，看着我的眼睛。」他轻吻了一下对方的唇又放开，将莫德里奇的肩膀扳过去，指尖划过浴袍的衣领，令本就松松垮垮敞开的领口分得更开。  
我想抱一下惊慌失措的小卢卡，让他不要害怕不要难过，告诉他有人将会一生保护他、热爱他。我想牵着他的手带他走出噩梦、走出封闭的心，我想对他说卢卡，等我长大。  
「伊万……」  
莫德里奇被伊万略带点伤感的表情吸引，不由自主地向前搂住他的脖子，原本交叠的双腿也打开，缠上他的腰。  
他好像从来没在这么近的距离观察过伊万，每个毛孔、每条纹路、每个藏在皮肤肌理深处的细微表情都清晰得毫发毕现。为对方解开浴袍的动作不知不觉停下了，他觉得自己仿佛被吸进那双灰绿色的眼睛深处，在里面莫德里奇看到了闪光的鸽子、秋天的城堡、淡紫色的雪山，还有无数他见过或是没见过的美丽景色。  
卢卡，我想和你一起站在佛罗伦萨最古老的维琪奥桥上许愿，想和你坐着贡多拉游览威尼斯，想和你在斯卡拉歌剧院里看一场图兰朵，想和你一道抬头仰望西斯廷教堂天顶上的创世纪，想和你去托斯卡纳的葡萄酒山庄把你灌醉。我想站在扎达尔港口的码头与你接吻，我们背后正升起亚得里亚海上最壮观的金色日出。我想牵着你的手穿行在圣家堂区的对角线大道，给总在担忧迷路的你买味道浓郁的甜筒。我还想回到萨格勒布，你握着咖啡杯靠坐在耶拉西奇广场旁边长椅上发呆，我喂完鸽子之后向你跑去，漂浮着黄昏的萨瓦河上传来深秋的钟声；我还想和你一块儿淋一场伦敦夏天傍晚猝不及防的雨，不顾他人目光地拽着你沿着摄政街大笑奔跑；我还要和你一起漫步在积雪覆盖的菩提大道，柏林冬日的柔和阳光中，我们一道去踩勃兰登堡门门顶上胜利女神在雪地里的浅蓝色投影，然后捧住你冻红的手指放在掌心里呵气；我还会和你在赤道上的莫西镇眺望远处的乞力马扎罗，那里白雪如盖，而我们的身边正开满暖春的花。  
卢卡，我爱你。  
他明明一个字也没有说出口，可是莫德里奇全部感觉到了，就像伊万也能读懂自己的眼睛一样。每一个单词、每一处停顿都那么清晰和庄重，顺着耳边嗡嗡震荡的空气一路流进他的心室，万般静寂而又轰然作响。  
莫德里奇的目光贪婪咬住伊万的注视舍不得放开，而他确信对方也和他一样。在混杂着高涨情欲却异样清澈的灰绿色眼珠中卢卡看到了自己，看到自己完全暴露在外的不再设下重重戒备的心，就像此刻坦诚相见的肉体。  
拉基蒂奇没有像往常一样吻过来，而是一边面对面地对视一边抱起他进入他的身体，开始了缓慢的抽动。莫德里奇只觉得从头皮到脚趾都逐渐酸麻，仿佛灼热的阴茎不仅填满了隐秘的孔洞，还将鼓胀的情绪推向他的四肢和大脑。他连指尖都不由自主地颤抖起来。  
卢卡，我还有许多想和你一起去的地方，许多想要和你做的事。我们会在时代广场上跟随人群倒数新年，然后抵着彼此额头说新年快乐，会缩在霞慕尼小镇旅馆的橘红色壁炉面前喝掺了朗姆酒的热巧克力，你的眼睛里跳动着亮晶晶的火光。我们会一边聆听路德维希二世的故事一边眺望童话般通体洁白的天鹅堡，会任由圣托里尼的阳光将身体晒成均匀的浅麦色，会在桥链上扣住刻着我们名字的金灿灿的锁，再将钥匙扔进塞纳河。  
最终我们的金发都变得灰白，如同落了厚厚的雪，厚厚的霜。总有一天我们会从这个星球上消失，变成绿色草坪下面的骨骼和灰尘，到了那时我将永远地在你的身边，就像我现在正在你身边一样。我们会被火焰融化，被汗水侵蚀，我们将变成一缕春天的风亲吻着墓碑上面深深镌刻的名字，也会化为头顶的温柔星光，照亮这世上所有流泪的童年。我们会像现在这样互相交缠与映照，沉进对方的肉体和灵魂，永不分离。  
我要拥抱你，我要占据你，我要变成我们未来数不尽的闪光岁月，没有悲哀、没有痛苦、没有恐惧，从里到外地洗刷你、覆盖你、缠绕你。  
卢卡，我爱你。  
逐渐习惯吞入凶狠又温柔肉刃的括约肌不断收缩和张开，如同涨涨退退的潮水。伊万自喉咙里发出难以抑制的低鸣，灰绿色的眼珠蒙上薄薄水雾。  
在无声的告白中，莫德里奇感到全部的身心都抖动着张开了，像一本被打开的书。所有的感官也随之开放，每一次肠腔细小褶皱被撑开，每一次龟头撞上身体深处的肉壁，每一个抽插周期之间有节奏的暂停……都令他哆嗦得几乎要淌下眼泪。  
伊万没有停下动作，只是继续用温柔的目光凝视他。莫德里奇尽力睁大湿润的眼睛，感到心智和神识已经飞向了名为伊万•拉基蒂奇雪山的顶峰，明亮的金色阳光如同一层泛着冷金属色的膜，温柔拥抱着白色积雪。  
他逐渐无法控制自己正含着粗大性器的甬道正在轻微痉挛、抽搐，仿佛要与插入的阴茎融为一体那般猛烈地挤压对方。  
我想亲吻你，想和你做爱，想深深地进入你占据你直至没有更多间隙，想握着你的腰部上下摇晃，最终一道沉进欲望的深处如同沉入沼泽。我也想抱着你蹭你刚洗完的湿漉漉头发，想闻你身上沐浴乳的香气，想手拉手盖着被子躺在床上说一夜的悄悄话，从幼稚园的噩梦说到CAD软件，从严厉的法语老师说到难缠挑剔的客户。  
卢卡，我爱你。  
「伊万……不要了……我不行了……」  
莫德里奇无意识地晃着脑袋，泪眼朦胧中只能看到四散的模糊白光，如同山顶上暴风扬起的雪粒扑面而来。始终没能习惯的酸胀感逐渐转化为奇异的酥麻，神经元们欢快地伸展突触，如同传递圣火般递送着快感。颤栗沿着脊骨爬进脑垂体，从未体验过的愉悦钝钝击打着后脑，等他意识到夹在两人腹部之间的阴茎已经红热得发硬，宛如真正的凶器时，一切都已经来不及了。  
伊万肯定也注意到床上向来有些冷淡倾向的恋人的异常。他低头看了一眼莫德里奇未经抚慰便勃起的性器，嘴里含糊不清，「宝贝，你真漂亮。」持续的打桩改为绕着圈缓慢推进，一点一点用龟头研磨着呼之欲出的敏感点。等怀里因为快感而颤抖的爱人几乎要流出热泪时，他又稍微抱起他的身体开始了快速而轻浅的抽插，肉体碰撞发出的色情声音如同雪山上最后一道降下的霹雳。  
满天风雪扑向莫德里奇的大脑，每一次阴茎在体内滑动都仿佛在甜蜜地折磨与叩问那些从未开启过的性敏感区域，除了润滑剂之外的黏腻液体令开凿新的乐趣变得越发顺畅。他紧紧闭上眼睛，放松腰部任由腰间的肌肉遵从本能地带着下肢轻微扭动。  
破碎的呻吟先是以浊重喘息的方式自鼻腔里逸出，第一个带着情色甜味的鼻音之后，一切就变得无法控制。不成语句的音节开始自口中滚落，如同散落一地表皮被果肉撑到爆裂的樱桃，鲜红汁液将情欲濡染得闪闪发亮。  
「伊万、伊万啊……」  
「我在，我在爱着你。」  
我要凝视你，我要渴望你。你神秘又柔软的身体和灵魂是我将要守护一生的宝藏，让我爱你，让我感受你，我们从未像此刻这般紧密纠缠，从身体到心灵，至死不休。  
卢卡，我爱你。  
「亲爱的，让我看看你……我要看着你……」伊万喃喃自语，灰绿色的眼珠失了神，宛如丧失对焦功能的镜片。  
莫德里奇来回抚摸着他涨红的脸颊和无意中绷紧的咬肌，指尖伸进耳朵后侧的短发又被汗水沾湿，「看着我，看着我……伊万、慢……慢、一些……」  
拉基蒂奇胡乱亲吻着怀里的人，同时按住莫德里奇试图抚慰自己的手，将恶魔的诱惑吹进恋人的耳朵。「卢卡，不要……我想、想让你再多舒服一点……」不仅如此，他还刻意向后缩起腹部，好似有意避免腹部的摩擦。真是个小混球，莫德里奇狠命地掐住他的肩膀，指甲刺进肉里留下许许多多的深红色弯月。  
下腹部绞缠在一块儿的混乱快感逐渐向一点汇集，他咬着嘴唇用余光看到自己的阴茎早已完全勃起，前端还泛着湿漉漉的水光，在一次次律动中亲热地拍打伊万腹部的生命树。卢卡当然知道他在期待些什么，那份有些坏心眼的期待甚至通过连接的身体和灵魂，逐渐变成了他自己的愿望……  
「伊、伊万……伊万啊……」  
再一次伊万变化节奏、又深又缓慢地将肉茎杵进体内时，莫德里奇闭上眼睛，臀部顺着凶器来袭的方向迎合上去，然后无法控制地向后仰起脸，一声尖叫凝固在喉咙深处。  
他蜷曲着四肢颤抖起来，摇晃得宛如风暴中的小船。更年长的男人坐在比自己小十多岁恋人的性器上，仅仅是被插入被晃动，他的阴茎前端便流出大股愉快的汁液，如同春天融化的河流般灌溉着纠缠在一起的凌乱体毛。  
「卢、卢卢卢卡……你真的——怎么会……」  
射精后的莫德里奇手脚酸软，下巴搁在伊万肩膀上大口喘息。出乎他的意料，方才耐心又技巧熟练、让人忍不住以为必然是个性爱高手的拉基蒂奇涨红了脸，满脸的难以置信。  
「是啊，被你插到高潮，这下满意了吗……」莫德里奇又半闭着眼睛，懒懒地靠在对方胸前。他努力拼凑四散的神智，却懒得拾起早已不需要的羞耻心。  
「我不是——对不起——」  
体内耀武扬威的武器逐渐缩小软化，最后居然顺着湿漉漉的肠壁滑了出去。莫德里奇本来觉得有些累了，此刻惊讶地睁开眼睛。「你怎么了？哭什么？」  
明明此刻应该哭的人是我才对吧……  
伊万抽噎得更大声了，哪怕用手掌捂住脸也能自指缝间看到他整张面孔泛出煮熟的虾的颜色。「我不是故意的，我我——我觉得对不起你……我没想着让你难堪……」  
「我没有觉得难堪。」  
「不不不不，我我不应该——我只是想试一下，没想到——」  
伊万的手指被掰开，没说完的话也被吻堵在嘴里。  
「别哭了傻小孩，没什么的，我觉得很好。」他伸出手轻拍对方的脸颊，「要不要再来一次试试……」  
他很快后悔了这个提议，因为话音刚落他就看到伊万的凶器重新逐渐涨大、站起，涨成深肉色的龟头微微颤动。卢卡被压成大腿向两边打开到极致、屁股违背本人意志轻微抬起以方便插入的时候，终于彻底放弃了抵抗。这一次拉基蒂奇有了目标，温柔又有耐心地专攻肠壁上的敏感点，明明只是被动承受对方掠夺的莫德里奇只能眼睁睁看着自己的阴茎再次欲求不满地勃起。  
伊万终于在他体内射进乳胶套的尖端，拔出依然硬挺的性器时带出了大量粘液，莫德里奇以为要结束了，没想到一阵窸窸窣窣的动静之后，他惊讶地发现精力旺盛的年轻人又撕开了一个安全套。  
「别了吧——」  
「真的吗……可是这样放着不管，你这里不会难受吗……」拉基蒂奇戳了戳正精神百倍，跳动着期待更刺激性爱体验的阴茎。这次他还是维持着后背抵在柔软床垫里的姿势，两个膝盖却被弯折着压在胸口……伊万放缓了速度深深顶到底，完全填满之后并不急着进出，而只是以两人相连的部位为圆心轻轻做着圆周运动。等年长的恋人忍受不了般再次勾着他的脖子、暧昧混乱的呻吟连同灼热的喘息一道喷洒在他的面颊，伊万才重新开始新一轮的攻势，几轮节奏改变之后莫德里奇觉得快感又开始如同充电的电池般缓慢积累，涨涨的酥麻这次从脚趾开始蔓延，他哆嗦着吸着凉气打算亲吻对方时，却忽然被翻转了一百八十度，脸埋进带有自己汗水气味的枕头里。  
年长的心理医生当然知道有这种体位，在以前看过的色情成人影片中女孩会保持着跪趴的姿势，高高翘起雪白的屁股，仿佛在发出渴望被侵犯的邀请。联想到现在自己的模样，他感到失去的羞耻心又逐渐找上门。可是这种没有任何防御能力的姿势将所有弱点都暴露在身后居高临下如同对待猎物般摆弄自己的人眼前，莫德里奇忽然意识到男人的征服欲是多么可怕的东西，而此刻成为被征服对象的事实竟然令他更加兴奋。胡思乱想的间隙中，拉基蒂奇已经从后面抓住他的腰侧，很轻易地重新开始不轻不重的抽插，耳畔顿时回响着肉体碰撞的淫乱声音，快感再一次抵达临界值。然而现在看不见对方的脸，他感到自己真的成了沉溺于肉欲的动物，不明含义的泪随着一次又一次激烈的顶弄爬过面颊，嘴里乱七八糟的呼喊也逐渐染上哭腔。  
「卢卡，你是不是喜欢看到我的脸？」伊万暂停片刻，胸膛贴上他汗水淋漓的后背，未待他回答便自顾自地说下去，「我也喜欢看着你……」  
爱折腾的年轻人再次抱起他摆弄成背坐位，双手握紧恋人的腰。莫德里奇在心里抱怨伊万明明知道他想要什么，却还是用这种不能直面彼此的姿势。他艰难地扭过头，终于再次对视进几乎濡湿的灰绿色瞳孔。「伊万，看我的眼睛。」他痉挛的手指抓向对方的短发……肉体的激烈交合之中他的手被轻轻掰开，然后伊万勾住了他的手指。卢卡颤抖一下，尽数射在对方滚热的手心里。  
行事向来缜密的心理医生写在日程本上的旅行计划——采买临时洗漱用品和食物、吃饭、逛纪念品商店街——被逐一划去，替代以岩浆般蔓延的欲望驱使下逐渐变得食髓知味的性爱。  
天色渐晚，预定好的餐厅给莫德里奇打了几个电话，埋在散落一地衣物下面的手机屏亮了又暗，终究没有得到任何回应。因为当时那个做旅行计划的人正被挤压在出行同伴和卧室穿衣镜之间，胸口贴着镜子，仅凭单腿站立，另一条腿则被身后的人握住、抬起，膝盖关节内侧的敏感皮肤在轻微晃动中来回磨蹭着伊万的指尖。因为肉体伸展而完全暴露在外的身下隐私被挑逗的按摩手法耐心而细致地重新涂满润滑剂。莫德里奇闭紧双眼趴在镜子上轻微颤抖，带着凉意的镜面因为身体的热度逐渐变得水雾氤氲，又在他被拉起、被翻转成正面插入的姿势时留下一圈模糊的人形轮廓。  
保持面对面站立姿势被温柔性交着的心理医生模模糊糊想起关于一些性冲动和性欲的教科书条目。如果他还没有完全被欲望冲昏头，男性的性欲巅峰是在18-30岁，今年二十七岁的拉基蒂奇或许还能勉强站在巅峰期的尾巴上，可他已年近四十，早已过了沉迷床上运动的年纪，甚至还一度怀疑自己已经不会再对性爱产生太大兴趣……现在看来他明显不是，那么是什么原因可以解释他变得像个初尝肉味、不知餍足的毛头小子？  
「亲爱的莫德里奇医生，在想什么？……我吗？」已经掌握卢卡弱点的年下恋人用鼻梁蹭着他的脸颊，轻轻晃着他的肩膀催促他望向自己的眼睛。  
「对，在想你。」仅存的理智终于彻底断线，卢卡挣扎着凑过来吻他，而伊万也如他所愿地献上极尽淫猥又极尽纯洁的唇舌交缠，下体的律动在湿润的亲吻中逐渐加速。  
再一次射出稀薄的精水后，莫德里奇觉得他快要被折腾得昏死过去了。可是下一秒又因为耳边带了点可怜兮兮恳求的声音而止不住心软——「卢卡，我还没有射啊……」于是完全放弃抵抗地任由伊万将自己放在铺了块薄毯的地板上，挥动肉茎再一次地刺入早已热衷此道且比本人说出口的话更坦率热情的洞穴。抽动刚开始卢卡便在心里和嘴里一道咒骂，边骂边拍打他的胸口——这个混蛋，无视旁边柔软的床而偏偏要选择在硌得他浑身难受的地板上做，这么一搞怕是明天早上都爬不起来了。  
「你饶了我吧，我都这个年纪了……」他小声地自言自语，努力汇聚成一线的神智却因为陡然凑近的装满泪水的灰绿色眼睛再次飞散。  
「卢卡，我爱你。我好高兴，又好难过，难过得想哭……你不要走好不好……」  
哪怕你此时此刻就在身边，我还是深刻恐惧你要离开。我的爱像君临天下的天神般强大，又如同最卑微的肉体凡人，我爱你爱到最深最广阔的伟大，也爱你爱到最纤薄的脆弱，仿佛经受不住最细微的波动。  
莫德里奇睁大眼睛，屏住呼吸望向正在逐渐积蓄、涨满的眼泪，他的心也跟着抖动起来，没来由地置于悲伤的阴影之下——在恣意狂放的极乐和圆满的尽头，往往伴随着极致的令人颤抖的悲哀。  
古人在狂欢宴上大肆饮食、酒肉、性交，同时也拔出弯刀决斗，拳脚相加，利刃相接，不惜血肉飞溅在杯盘上。他们用这种看似匪夷所思方式庆祝死亡、癫狂、性、胜利和爱情，这并不是全然的谬论，因为最极致的狂乐往往与骤然失去的恐惧并存、与宇宙深处永恒的死亡并存，有如一枚硬币的两面。  
莫德里奇轻轻抹去伊万眼角渗出的泪，又用自己的额头抵住了他的。  
「伊万啊，不要难过，我会在那里等你的。」  
最后一丝从窗台穿过的光变成浓浓的灰蓝色，陆风转为裹挟着咸腥气息的海风，一波又一波拍打着海岸线，连同所有年轻或者不再年轻、但总算没有错过的爱。拉基蒂奇终于缓缓退出变得精疲力尽的性器，眼角还残留着晶莹的泪，而被压榨的卢卡觉得连转动眼珠都要耗费掉全身力气，干脆闭上眼睛。一片模糊中他隐约感觉自己被横着抱了起来，也懒得睁开眼看，只是稍微用脑袋蹭了下正在倚靠着的胸口。经历了如此漫长又激烈的性爱，纵使是体力精力都无比充沛的伊万也变得步伐不稳，闭眼休息的卢卡感到了步履晃动带来的不安定感，却丝毫不担心。他不会把他摔下的，他也不会放手。他从未如此笃定地像相信伊万这样相信过任何人。  
拉基蒂奇将软绵绵的恋人放进浴缸，打开水管替他冲洗身上各种不堪的痕迹。「抱歉，没来得及刷浴缸……拿水冲一下一样的，乖。」  
卢卡困倦到无法撑开眼皮，象征性地蠕动几下之后从喉咙里挤出细小的哼声当做回答。热腾腾的水雾在狭小的卫生间里弥漫，令他觉得从头到脚都得到了抚慰，紧接着他感到身下的积水逐渐增多，浴缸的空间仿佛也只压缩到刚才的一半。一定是又发生什么了，但莫德里奇对即将发生的事毫不关心，他只知道伊万在他身边，带给自己充满柠檬气味的阳光、漫长坚定的爱，以及温柔的梦境。  
不过莫德里奇隐约感觉自己并没有睡得安稳，他几次睁开眼睛，在不知是梦还是现实的昏黄色视野中，看到上下起伏、波动得宛如正在经历五级风暴的洗澡水。「伊万啊，不行了……别折腾我了……」他半睁着眼睛，完全没意识到自己发出的声音带有甜腻的鼻音。  
正打开双臂从背后抱着他的人真的因为这句话停下了动作，涨大的温热生殖器却贪恋着软肉的包裹，迟迟不愿离开。湿润灵活的舌头开始细细描绘着耳廓和耳垂，又将只属于恋人的甜蜜情话吹进耳孔深处。  
亲爱的莫德里奇医生，你是独一无二的太阳，你是比星辰更明亮的光。你是我活着的信念，你是我人生的意义，你是我全部的所有，是我所有的全部，是我的缪斯我的阿芙洛狄特我的瓦尔哈拉，我的灵魂终将飞向你的宁静。  
卢卡感到自己变成了车床上的一个什么零件，在液压机的推进下紧密嵌进伊万的怀抱，身后的肉孔则兴奋地翕动不止，像是在恳求入侵者用最无情冷酷的方式戳刺和贯穿。他又开始摇着头喷吐出暧昧的哀鸣，展开到极限的脚趾似乎如同两栖动物般在趾间拉扯出薄薄的蹼膜，死命蹬踹浴缸的举动却只帮助快要溶化的肉壁贪婪地吞得更深。最终，莫德里奇看着浴室墙上带有葡萄和果篮纹样的瓷砖在泡澡水中射出了不知道是什么东西的液体。  
他不确定自己是不是昏了过去，但很确定是被冻醒的。能够将皮肤烫红的热水已经变成温的，水面下的身体泡出了惨不忍睹的白色皱褶，而露在外面的肩膀和膝盖冷得发痛。尚未完全软化的阴茎还浅浅抵在入口处，而依然环抱着他的人已经发出了轻微的鼾声。  
「臭小子，混蛋，你他妈的是要我死在这里吗——」他张开嘴用上最后一丝力气破口大骂，「我要生气了，我真的要生气了。」  
那之后拉基蒂奇大概跟他说了大概一百次对不起吧，不过用浴巾仔细裹好卢卡、将他抱回床上时，他的爱人便已经原谅他了。年轻人果然体力旺盛，还有余力在浴室和卧房之间跑来跑去——莫德里奇感到有人用吹风机给他吹头发的时候迷迷糊糊地这么想，这次他终于在伊万「卢卡的头发真漂亮」、「你今天太棒了」、「对不起你在浴缸里冻那么久不会生病吧」、「我不怕冷，让我抱着你给你取暖」的絮叨中沉进一个摇摇晃晃、如同坐在小船里向大海深处航行的梦。  
那些颠簸和曲折、悲哀和疏离，那些他高高垒起的用于自我保护的外壳和防御机制，都在另一颗炽热心灵的靠近下缓缓消解、蒸腾。在无边的梦境中莫德里奇又变成受惊奔跑的七岁男孩，鞋子不知何时丢了一只，光着的脚已经血肉模糊。他快要跑不动了，嘴巴里呼出的气息带着几分鲜甜，膝盖也颤抖着几欲打弯。可是不跑是不行的，为了活命他必须逃跑、摆脱——莫德里奇再度迈开腿打算奔跑，突然迎面撞上一个身材高大的人影。他的面孔隐匿在逆光的黑影中，辨不清五官细节，只能觉察出忧伤又模糊的表情。  
「小卢卡，不要怕。我想抱抱你。」  
莫德里奇怀疑地盯着他两秒钟，摇摇头。「妈妈说，在这里不能相信任何人。」  
「没事的卢卡，你可以相信我。我就在这里，我会守护你、温暖你、爱你，我也要告诉你，从现在开始，一直、永远都有人在意你的想法和感受，也一直、永远有人真心帮助你。卢卡，你要相信我，我不会再让任何人伤害你。」  
「你是谁？」瘦小的卢卡抬手遮住刺目的光线，试图辨别越发深沉的逆光中人影的形状。  
「以后你就会遇见我了，请你一定要等我长大，好吗？」黑影蹲下身，张开手臂紧紧地抱住年幼的卢卡。他的怀抱是那样地温暖和真实、抵在一块儿的胸口传来清晰又有力的心跳。  
「亲爱的莫德里奇医生，请你等我长大，长大到我们可以爱上彼此，我就会回到你身边，然后再也不分开。」面孔模糊的人抱起他小小的单薄身体走到阳光下，轻轻吻过他的额头。他放下还是个七岁孩子的莫德里奇，露水般消失在升起的阳光中。  
莫德里奇打了个冷战之后缓缓睁开眼睛，看到一张熟悉的笑脸，明亮的灰绿色眼睛仿佛直直地看穿了他的心、他的梦、他的灵魂。  
「早上好。」  
他动了动嘴唇，想说谢谢你，又想说你怎么来得那么迟，还想抱怨昨天激烈的做爱令全身每一块肌肉都发出人类耳朵听不见的痛苦尖叫。可是最终卢卡一个字也没能说出来，只有泪水升起、涌出，冲破他严密的自我保护。  
「怎么了？卢卡你怎么了？生病了吗？哪里不舒服？对不起，一定是我害的……」拉基蒂奇从床上跳起来，可随即又被牢牢摁住了。  
「我爱你，伊万。」  
看到对方歪着脑袋流露出惊喜的表情，莫德里奇觉得自己大约犯了一个错。他不是没对伊万说过这句话，只是此刻「爱」这个字眼约略同于某种打开一切的开关，足够令热情似火的年轻人忘却酸痛和僵硬。  
「我很多年以前就爱上你了，亲爱的卢卡。」  
嘴唇来回摩擦的亲昵轻吻逐渐探入口腔，舌头互相纠缠与追逐，牙龈的软肉时不时被舌苔细密刷过，于是后背爬起许多状若味蕾乳头的小疙瘩。  
「卢卡……可以吗？」  
伊万的眼珠又蒙上湿润浑浊的水汽，呼吸粗重得像一头被激怒的公牛，可是他的动作又轻柔无比。骨节分明的修长手指已经在小腹打着转爱抚，指尖轻轻拨弄着隐秘部位的毛发。  
「反正今天也哪里都去不了了……」莫德里奇搂住他的脖子，在那上面留下一个个邀请的吻。  
送餐员上来敲门的时候伊万正伏在两腿间给他口交，这让莫德里奇回忆起他们第一次尝试同性性行为的情境，那时也是这样，伊万用舌头耐心地刷着他的性器，仿佛往金黄色的蛋糕坯上涂抹奶油的手法，只不过抹刀换成了舌尖，而某种黏糊糊的液体则充当了奶油。叩叩敲门声响起时莫德里奇被吓了一跳，抖动着在灵巧的舌尖上射出今天的第一次。  
他再次抓过纸巾强迫伊万吐出来，然后看着带了点遗憾表情的金发青年手忙脚乱地将四肢塞进浴袍去拿披萨。  
「你什么时候学的意大利语？」莫德里奇随意抓了一件伊万的衣服披上，过长的袖子不得不卷起两道，下摆也摇摇晃晃垂在大腿根。他坐到显得有些过长的餐桌边上坐下来吃他的——不知道该说是昨天的晚饭，或者说是今天的早饭。  
「嗯？没有特意学过啊。走过来随便听了几句就记住一些简单的了，你好、谢谢、再见，什么的。」  
那之后的记忆有些含混，卢卡记得他夸赞了几句伊万学习外语的天赋，记得空掉的披萨盒子很快被伊万收拾干净，连同昨天生产出的大量垃圾被打包扔到门外。  
再后面的画面就变得有些迷乱，莫德里奇坐在厨房的料理台上从正面被按着胯进入，上半身还好好地披着伊万那件条纹衬衫，下半身却已经涂满粘液、油脂，他低头望去，看到伊万深深浅浅规律进出的阴茎上沾着可疑的白色泡沫，于是他想起十分钟前的一幕。无论是他们带来的安全套还是酒店贴心提供的都已经用完，伊万恋恋不舍地分开两人之间的吻，「亲爱的，我去买一盒新的，稍微等我一下好吗？」  
莫德里奇红着眼睛拼命摇头，「不要，我不想再等了，我已经等了这么多年……」  
你让我等你长大，伊万。  
他闭紧眼皮试图阻止泪水涌出，从指尖到膝盖都开始微微颤抖。  
「没事的伊万，不用安全套也可以——我现在、就想要……」充分勃起的滴着粘液的肉茎引诱般地磨蹭对方下腹，令年轻的恋人彻底失控。  
莫德里奇隐约记得自己郑重其事地为伊万示范过安全套的用法，当时好像也是在厨房里，监护人背靠着料理台，面色严肃地为十七岁少年普及关于性行为的基本知识。十年后发育良好的二十七岁伊万在曾经监护人的请求之下，握着硬得发涨的阴茎，未做任何保护措施地深深楔进他体内、将他操上并不具备性爱功能的料理台。  
「卢卡，你……你变得好硬……很喜欢这样吗？喜欢和我做爱吗？」含有调情意味的大胆句子连同细碎的吻落在耳边，当时满脸通红的少年和正在卖力摆动腰部的人重叠在一起，而当年宛如父亲和兄长的自己此刻主动张开双腿挨操，坐在厨房的水槽边上摇着屁股取悦体内的阴茎。带了点禁忌色彩的浮想宛如最优质的春药，莫德里奇勾着伊万的脖子亲吻他下巴上的胡茬，感觉挺立的器官在虚妄的幻想和一波波真实抽送的共同作用下，开始兴奋地抖动。  
「因为、我在想十年前……在厨房、我、教你用避孕套……你看看你现在、又在对我做什么好事？」他被插得浑身瘫软也不忘将温热的单词一个个送进对方嘴里，拉基蒂奇的动作很明显地僵硬了一下，正在研磨肉腔的性器似乎变得更坚硬。  
「唔！……别说了……别说了！」伊万的脸孔瞬间充血，连耳朵尖都变红了，灼热的占有欲和性欲被羞涩进一步催化，膨胀成两颊升起的浅粉色。原本耐心的攻占逐渐失控，每一次冲击都如同潮水般推着他的身体来回摇晃，甬道深处的敏感点又在悄悄抖动花瓣，意欲张开。莫德里奇全部的感官渐渐集中在被反复摩擦和进出的地方，甚至能够感受到龟头边缘粗糙的肉粒和肉柱上膨出的血管，他搂紧他的脖子，任由高高低低的叫喊与呻吟自喉咙里不知羞耻地涌出、喷洒在对方耳畔。在似乎没有尽头的身体律动中，年长的心理医生似乎听见恶魔的蛊惑，他无意识地拱起腰部又落下，尽量跟上伊万进入的节奏，以便每一次抽插都更深、更有力。  
冲刺的最后关头，伊万忽然放缓动作俯下身吸吻他的嘴唇，而后带了点犹豫望向对方的眼睛。「卢、卢卡，你确定可以……」  
「我想要你。」卢卡捧起他的脸，在最后一次阴茎颤抖着推挤过皱褶、重重撞在前列腺上时也达到高潮。此起彼伏的喘息声逐渐平复之后，他轻轻推了推搂着他肩膀的人，「伊万，还要更多。要把之前欠下的时间都补回来……」  
第一次喷射在对方体内、从身心都充满愉悦征服感的年轻恋人正打算退出性器，听着卢卡的话不由得停下动作，满脸的迟疑，「我、我欠了你什么？」  
莫德里奇觉得自己一定是昨天被莫名打开开关之后患上某种性瘾，已经疯了。他摇摇头，「时间，很多年的时间。」  
你说你会保护我、说让我等你长大，于是我等了你好多年，伊万。  
他伸手轻轻抚摸对方的脸孔，指尖滑过发梢和眉眼、挺直的鼻梁，又绕着颧骨打转，仿佛是在一点点描绘出梦境里温柔男性的模样。比所有日出和日落更为浓厚的爱与时空交叠的迷幻感依旧交替冲刷着大脑皮层，莫德里奇忍不住用另一只手摸在两人结合的地方，将依旧处于勃起状态的入侵者更深地引进自己的身体，同时放松肌肉，以便下面的嘴能含住更多。  
「伊万，我还想要……」  
他流下热泪，再次接受恋人热烈的表白、温柔的吻、细致的爱抚，和新一轮对彼此身体的探索和开发。年轻的拉基蒂奇舍不得让他们身体分离般连续在他体内射了三次，而莫德里奇早已维持着插入的状态被抱到沙发上继续。临近中午的时候倦意再度袭来，他蜷成一团趴在恋人身上睡着了，而后者似乎还在不知疲倦地耸动着身体，不见疲态的性器宛如浴缸塞般堵住了卢卡不敢去想大约有多少分量的体液，于是神识飘散之前迷迷糊糊地嘱咐对方做完之后把他弄到厕所清洗干净。  
很遗憾，沉迷在活塞运动中的伊万似乎完全忘记了这回事。莫德里奇又是被冻醒的，他的衬衣早就不见了，下身黏糊糊液体蒸发时带走的热度刺激得他从美梦中的海滨浴场掉进冰池。他打了个哆嗦，发现对于两人来说实在有些逼仄的沙发上拉基蒂奇正挤在身边睡得香甜，毛茸茸的脑袋埋进自己脖子和肩膀之间的空隙，胳膊如同木桶边缘的铁条般牢牢箍住他的腰。他浑身又冷又痛，心惊胆战地向下看去，两人连接在一起的部位早已分开，怒张的器官褪去肉红色，乖乖趴在双腿之间。莫德里奇稍微挪动一下双腿想尽可能不发出动静地站起身，没想到膝盖下的接触面却如同几乎没有摩擦力般又湿又滑的冰，他的头脑里嗡地一声，这才想起来他们之前在这张沙发上做的事情，以及沾满下半身的湿冷粘液到底是什么。  
「我要杀了你。」莫德里奇脱力地重新躺倒，有气无力地瞪着天花板。  
伊万用带有浓重睡意的声音接话，也不知道在做梦还是醒着，「嗯？你说什么？」  
「我真的会杀了你，如果你不把这些东西清理干净的话。」  
「哇，你的眼神好可怕……我们还是来做吧，做的时候卢卡比现在可爱多了，说的话也可爱，人也可爱……」拉基蒂奇眼皮没能完全张开，摸索着用厚厚的手指肉玩弄卢卡下巴钻出来的细小胡茬，嘴唇还凑过来不断亲吻他的脸。  
「不行。我现在又饿，又冷，又累又困。」莫德里奇没有扭头闪躲，但淡淡的声音恢复了往日的冷静，「头也很疼。」  
拉基蒂奇立刻睁开眼睛爬起来，打电话订外卖、抱起卢卡去浴室泡热水澡、用不算生疏的手法按压酸痛最为明显的腰部、后背和大腿根，又用手指头打着转按摩他的太阳穴以缓解头痛。  
莫德里奇终于能够蜷在柔软的床上安安静静地睡了一会儿，醒来后已经是傍晚，他套好衣服探头出来看，发现伊万正在厨房里捣鼓烤箱，浓郁的芝士香味一阵阵飘散出来。「你醒啦？我出门买了点东西，顺便续订了后面几天的房间。嗯……沙发也已经收拾干净。该洗的都送去洗，床单和浴巾取了新的回来。」  
「沙发？」莫德里奇望向此刻看似已经恢复原样的沙发，大脑中浮现的却是它的另一副糟糕模样。  
「……你现在不生气了吧？」  
「嗯。我一开始就没有生气。」他在餐桌边坐下，抓了盒子里的一块海鲜披萨往嘴里塞。  
拉基蒂奇挠挠头，发出了轻微遗憾的声音，「卢卡，你能不能不要对我这么严肃……明明、明明刚才说了那么多可爱的话。」  
莫德里奇消停了的头痛又席卷而来，可是伊万接下去不怀好意的话让他头皮发麻，「如果只有在床上才比较可爱的话，那我还是和卢卡一直做吧。」  
「胡说什么。我只是累了……稍微体谅一下中年人的身体状况好不好？」  
他冲卢卡眨眨眼，「才没有那么老呢，我的莫德里奇医生永远年轻。」  
等伊万把简单的焗饭和海鲜汤端上来，他们便如同在家一般晚饭、聊天，莫德里奇本来还打算去刷盘子，伊万蹭过来说不如留点体力做别的事。这句话莫名激发了前者对「脏盘子不能放在水槽里过夜」的执着，可是他刚拿起海绵就被吻在后颈上。莫德里奇试图推开从后面环抱着他的人，一双越发灵巧的嘴唇开始轻柔地吮吸他的脖子，而还没来得及沾湿的海绵终于在喉结被细细舔过的瞬间从手里掉出来。  
最终抱怨着不行了我是真的快要散架了的人还是没能忍住伊万的诱惑。大概是拉基蒂奇脑中又萌发了什么不忍直视的性幻想画面，这次他把卢卡推在冰箱侧面、带有散热器的那一边，嘴里说着怕他冷、至少可以起到点取暖作用。莫德里奇又在心里骂人了，可是唇齿间的词语很快化为支离破碎的喘息。他的背紧密地贴上热乎乎的冰箱壁，一条腿被抬高、弯折着压向胸口，下身的洞穴又大大张开，完全不顾当事人捉襟见肘的体力与精力，贪得无厌地热情迎接早已熟悉的阴茎。  
这次伊万仿佛失掉了之前的温柔和耐心，疾风骤雨的高速抽插很快让被欺负的那一个眼角发红，在他颈侧稍微地摇头。  
「伊万、啊……慢一点……你都、不累的吗……你真是……」单腿站立的人很快开始发抖，不得不伸出手臂勾紧对方的脖子。  
「我是……什么？」  
「像那个、小狗……」莫德里奇睁开眼睛，露出一丝狡黠的笑。  
拉基蒂奇的动作突然停下了，还保持着坚硬滚烫的武器完全留在他体内的状态。「你才像小狗呢。」  
还没等愣住的人回应他又说下去，「每次你抱着我时都嗅个不停，不是小狗是什么。」拉基蒂奇俯身咬着他的锁骨用力抽动鼻翼，仿佛要将卢卡的气味全部收进鼻子里。  
「那是——因为很喜欢你的气味，伊万。」莫德里奇慢慢摸着他头顶一簇翘起来的短发，又用指腹按摩着发旋位置。  
「我闻起来是什么样的？」  
他想了想认真回答，「柠檬味，还有点清凉。有时候又有干净浴巾和床单的味道……啊！」肩膀上被轻轻啃了一口，他不满地推着拉基蒂奇的脑袋。  
「听起来……我就是衣物柔顺剂嘛。」伊万的声音有点委屈，不过很快又直起身开始动作，逼出身下的人越发甜蜜的鼻音。「卢卡，你闻起来像甜点。」每一次缓慢地尽根没入后并不急着抽出，还要在热情的肉腔里缠绵片刻才恋恋不舍地拔出少许，重复几次之后他注意到承受抽插的人眼睛里蒙上了一层薄薄的水汽，于是拉基蒂奇跟着阴茎进出的节奏一下一下舔食卢卡红透的耳垂，「尝起来、也像甜点。」舌尖又恶意地爬上轻微蠕动的喉结，「听起来更甜，很好听。我终于知道、你吃进去的糖都跑到哪里去了……」  
呼吸凌乱的莫德里奇咬紧牙似乎在和快要冲破喉管的呻吟做最后的斗争，却最终在喉结被灵活的双唇仔细吮吸时放弃抵抗。浅褐色的眼睛舒服地眯着，睫毛抖个不停，往日认真严肃的表情被迷离的情欲覆盖。  
「亲爱的，你好像很喜欢被我舔这里……」  
拉基蒂奇的语调因为发现恋人新的敏感带而充满诱惑，他一边更为耐心地用唇舌照顾对方暴露在外的弱点，一边颇为好奇地将性器探往更深处，想看看他有没有更多藏起来的小表情。  
于是年上的爱人看起来快要哭了。  
「喜欢这里，对不对？」拉基蒂奇的舌尖再次对准凸起的喉结碾下去，又含着那枚脆弱的薄骨一阵轻柔舔弄。  
「喜、喜欢，只要是你，都喜欢——」莫德里奇仰着头令脖颈完全袒露在对方眼前，像是某种邀请，「但是别挤、了……你的阴囊、都要、进来了……慢一点……」  
伊万感到脸上一阵滚热。莫德里奇总觉得别人都和他一样可以面色不改地说出这些器官的名称……明明自己是主动的一方，可是他觉得掌控主导权的还是此刻在身下挨插的那一个。不过从今天开始，卢卡好像也变得越来越喜欢在兴奋时说些平常不曾听过的可爱的话了……  
这样的卢卡简直太棒了。拉基蒂奇放慢速度，开始不断调整进入的方向。  
「会疼吗？」  
「不疼……但是、我真的好累……」他的声音听起来真是疲倦极了，却完全没有责怪的意思，「去床上好不好？至少让我、躺着……伊万、伊万……我累了……」  
正常状态的莫德里奇很少会像现在这样，喝醉酒般睁着湿润泛红的眼睛，一遍又一遍咬着他发音好听的来自斯拉夫语的名字。  
「好。卢卡，抱紧点……」拉基蒂奇让他圈紧自己的脖子，最后一次大幅度抽插后的肉刃深深埋进他体内，然后双手托起对方的臀部，用身体语言暗示下一步的动作。莫德里奇瞪圆眼睛，「我自己可以走。」  
伊万的胸口更紧地贴过来蹭着，仿佛要把他挤进冰箱里去。「我想抱着你……让我抱你去吧？我不想和你分开嘛……」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，认命般将身体的全部重量交给对方，双腿紧紧缠上爱人的腰。  
「好孩子。」拉基蒂奇吻了一下他的锁骨。  
这个称呼令卢卡打了一个哆嗦，伊万发现了可是没有说出来。这一路他故意走得缓慢，并且时不时稍微减轻托住对方的力道，挂在他脖子上的卢卡因此脱力不断向下滑。他尽力向上颠起恋人的身体，再重重地用胯部顶住，听着莫德里奇因为体内阴茎的顶弄而发出带有情色意味的惊叫。  
拉基蒂奇做好了被气急败坏大骂混蛋的准备——毕竟他自己都在心里骂自己实在是太坏了。可是出乎意料，怀里的人只是越来越紧地攀住他的脖子，断断续续的低沉呻吟也越来越黏腻，最终转化成带有甜味的鼻音。缠在腰上的双腿绷得紧紧的，大腿内侧的肌肉肉眼可见地开始痉挛……伊万又看了一眼夹在两人身体之间的卢卡的阴茎——已经完全勃起并且诚实呈现出意味着性快感逼近巅峰的肉粉色，和第一次见到它时一样漂亮……  
「看不出来你还挺沉的……」随着对莫德里奇性癖的开发和毫无保留呈现在他面前越发热情的肉体表现，伊万的胆子也越来越大了。他走到卧室门口的脚步又停住，开始调转方向往回走。「卢卡，试试看靠自己的体重射出来……」  
他不用去看就知道莫德里奇的性器开始发抖。「别胡闹，放我、下去。」他的声音也开始发抖，命令的句式却喑哑得毫无说服力，此刻由于自身重力而深深吞进阴茎的屁股开始不受控制地画着圆形碾磨着伊万的耻骨。随后莫德里奇趴在他耳边用从未听过的情欲高涨的哭腔求饶，往日低沉的嗓音被欲望挤压得尖细，带着浓重鼻音的声音说着拔出来、伊万、求你了、快点拔出来，腰部却不由自主地前后晃动、摇摆，身体与嘴巴里的恳求完全相反地渴望着更激烈的交合。  
拉基蒂奇再次向上顶了一下，然后用舌头描绘着卢卡的锁骨，诱哄般地低声呼喊，「好孩子，我的爱，我爱你。」  
话音刚落他就知道可爱的恋人又一次仅仅是后面被插进阴茎就射出一大堆液体。不对，那不是他所熟悉的喷射，而是安静汹涌的四下漫流，如同滚滚蜡液沿着正在燃烧的蜡烛向下滴落。  
伊万看得入神，不敢挪动脚步，甚至也不敢大声呼吸，只是又小心又用力地抱紧他，站在原地欣赏紧紧吸附在身上的人因为高潮的快感而后仰起的头颅，以及漂亮的喉结形状——头顶的灯光照得它像一只披着薄薄羽翼的柔软而脆弱的昆虫。看着这幅景象他又想哭了，并不是因为羞愧、自责或者突如其来的悲伤，而纯粹地因为美。他想冲进卧室翻出速写纸和钢笔画下眼前状若蝴蝶展翅的咽喉与锁骨，想拿出相机永远地定格正在无意识抽动的三角肌和鼓胀静脉的光影，可最终他什么也没有做，只是透过视神经和视网膜，将眼前的景象永远烙印在大脑皮层深处。  
拉基蒂奇最终也没回得了卧室，因为要替卢卡冲洗身上沾到的体液和顺着脊背流下的汗。而冲到一半时，精疲力尽的莫德里奇突然说到伊万还没发泄出来，便蹲下来替他口交。这个他们以前倒是为彼此做过不少次，只是当他努力整根含住比印象中更粗大的阴茎时，心里开始哀叹明天酸痛的地方又要多一处了。  
他吐出一截肉棍，只含住龟头用舌头拍击着伞状表面，几十下之后又缩紧舌尖轻轻钻向顶端的小孔。听见伊万发出长长吸气声之后，卢卡开始尽力吸吮性器，似乎里面藏有什么好喝的饮料，而他是一只钻进花朵深处的蜜蜂。  
站着的人已经止不住地膝盖发抖，莫德里奇报复般加速了嘴唇和舌头的动作，用唇肉快速摩擦敏感的尿道口，或者舌头尽量展开，用力而细致地压迫肉茎，再用和男性最娇嫩脆弱之处的皮肤对比之下略显粗糙的舌苔有节奏地刮动龟头边缘。  
男人之间互相口交是很奇妙的体验，因为那根东西自己也有，舔弄吮吸的同时甚至会感到自己身下的敏感带也得到了抚慰。  
蹲着的脚趾开始发麻，他干脆跪了下去，双手扶着恋人的大腿，含着阴茎小幅度地前后摆动头颅。年轻的皮肤总是光滑、细致，莫德里奇忍不住轻轻揉捏两下，嘴里的动作又变成快速地吞吐，如同他另一个洞口对面前昂然挺立的深肉色怪物做的事一样。想到这根可怕的肉茎被自己的身体轻易吃进那么多次，莫德里奇不由得对人体的柔韧度感到惊讶，紧接着更糟糕的联想浮现出来——塞满嘴巴的东西上面说不定还留有自己的液体……他瞬间有些失神，原本带有赌气和报复性质的急切口交陡然转化为充满更加淫靡气息的调情，喉咙里甚至开始挤出满足的哼声。  
可是拉基蒂奇看起来并不需要调情了，再度深深吸气之后他抓着卢卡的头发用力晃动几下，虽然还是及时拔了出去，但因为莫德里奇这次过分沉迷于唇舌纠缠而晚了那么两三秒。  
轻微洁癖的心理医生无论如何也不能接受直接射在自己嘴里，更不要提把射出来的东西喝下去。就算伊万无数次地表示，卢卡我不在乎、你可以不用尝我的、但是我想试试你的，莫德里奇还是坚决地拒绝，每次不小心射进对方嘴里时都会掐着他的脖子强迫他吐出来，还要像做扁桃体检查的医生般命令他张开嘴，看一下是否吐得干净。  
可是刚才莫德里奇自顾自地沉醉于快要溶化的大脑中浮动着的幻妄，没能发现伊万射精的前兆，嘴里的性器开始退缩时还在恋恋不舍地用口腔里的每一处软肉挤压和爱抚茎身，甚至搂紧了对方的大腿不让他轻易离开。拉基蒂奇在最后关头终于拔出自己的阴茎，两股精液直接打在他的嘴角，然后他本能扭头让开后面的第三和第四波，可是它们又全部落在耳边的头发上。  
拉基蒂奇垂下的目光目睹到这一幕，脚下发软一屁股坐进浴缸。一方面是高潮后的短暂脱力，另一方面则是害怕卢卡真的要对自己发火了。他刚想张嘴道歉，眼泪就先于话语滚落出来。  
「你可真爱哭……」莫德里奇叹了口气，第一件事并不是清理脏污的脸和头发，而是用膝盖点地的方式挪到伊万两腿之间的空隙，然后伸手拍了拍对方的面颊。「好啦，好啦。我没有生气，啊？」  
他用着哄小孩子的温柔口吻，拉基蒂奇却直觉联想到刚才自己饱含恶趣味地将对方唤做「好孩子」，眼泪忍不住掉得更多。  
哪怕他们终于成了真正的恋人，卢卡•莫德里奇也总像成熟的大人一样，温柔地包容他的一切顽皮、诡计和恶作剧……可是他自己也是个孩子吧，那个无助的伤痕累累七岁男孩时至今日也住在他左胸口的皮肤下面，住在伊万看得见却没有办法触碰到的地方。  
莫德里奇从来不表达自己的渴望和期待，时间久了，所有的人都以为他很好、他不需要慰藉，包括他自己。长久以来卢卡总这么善良、这么温柔、这么体贴、这样毫无保留地对别人好，可是这么多年从未有人真正打破他那层固执的自我封闭、走进他的心灵，去守护他陪伴他。  
他的卢卡已经孤独了很久很久，尽力维持一颗破碎却闪光的心灵的同时，还在源源不断地向外传达温暖、正直和勇气，还在拼命去保护他人残缺脆弱的童年……  
卢卡断然猜不到伊万在想什么，面对泪水滚滚而下的爱人，他只好搂上他的脖子，用吻封住他的嘴。唇边尚未清洗的体液混杂了一丝在唾液中，于是交换的吻带上异样的咸腥。伊万终于不再发着呆落泪了，一把扯过冲淋头为他冲洗，嘴里乱七八糟地道歉。  
这个夜晚他们没有再翻来覆去地做爱，只是擦干身体和头发之后缩进薄毯里在床上聊天。拉基蒂奇先是毫不吝啬地对卢卡的身体表示了最热情的喜爱，然后又慌张补充说不要误会啊卢卡，我当然还是先爱上你的心灵。莫德里奇拉高毯子蒙住脸——不是因为害羞，只是不想被他发现自己偶尔会偷笑。  
伊万还是和往日一样爱说话，从意大利的天气说到披萨的味道、牛奶的牌子，说着说着又忽然拉开毯子轻轻吻着爱人的鼻梁。莫德里奇闭眼躺着，偶尔接话回应，鼻子里发出满足的叹气声。  
「……还有，卢卡啊，我今天一直想问……」拉基蒂奇第N次因为刚才口交的事情道歉之后突然询问，顺手扯开莫德里奇脑袋上的薄毯，猝不及防看到他正捂着嘴憋笑。「你笑什么？」  
「笑你总以为我生气。很可爱。」  
伊万做出一个不知道是惊讶还是欣慰的表情，「原来你真的没有对我生气啊……」  
「嗯。」  
「那就好。我很怕你生气，也怕你难过。不过最怕的还是你遇到什么事都不说，也不把自己的感受告诉任何人。」拉基蒂奇的手指灵活地拨弄他的头发，一会儿手指张开成梳状细心梳理，一会儿又轻柔抚平某处梗着的细微的结。  
莫德里奇想了想，尽力将脑中散落的字句串联成语句，「现在没有了。我在学不是吗？你教我的——」  
「所以能不能告诉我，今天你说我欠你的很多年……是什么意思？」伊万放开正卷着对方发尾的手指，突然趴下来，用胳膊肘支着下巴，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着莫德里奇看。后者目光垂下，脸上又带了点熟悉的回避神色，不过这次他终于还是缓慢而坚决地开口。  
「我做了一个梦。」  
「梦见了什么？」伊万凑得更近了点，用鼻尖轻蹭他的肩膀和胳膊，像只温顺的大型动物。  
莫德里奇也学着伊万的姿势翻身趴着，目光平视对面那双好奇又担忧的眼睛。他毫无保留地向他描述那个梦，以及梦中面容温柔又模糊的人——等我长大，等我们可以爱上彼此，我就会回到你的身边。  
明明用的词句都很平静和平淡，莫德里奇最终还是被哽咽堵住了喉咙。他睁大饱含泪水的双眼，努力用最冷静的声音传达颤抖的心。  
「傻小孩，你怎么花了这么久？你怎么让我等了这么长时间……」  
拉基蒂奇撑起身子，用和梦中同样的姿势将身边的人紧紧搂在怀里。「对不起，对不起，是我太晚了……我应该早一点回来陪你……」  
「这么多年你都跑到哪里去了啊？我好想你。」  
「所以让我再多爱一点好不好？比补偿给你的时间还要多，比你等我的时间还要多，比一个人能够活着的时间还要多。卢卡，让我再更多地爱你，更久地爱你。」  
「我爱你，我知道我非常爱你。」更多的泪从紧闭着的颤抖眼皮下涌出，流经面颊，又糊在拉基蒂奇的胸口。莫德里奇忽然挣脱拥抱、翻身坐起，湿润闪亮的浅褐色眼珠凑到无限接近，他搂着拉基蒂奇的脖子，试探着用鼻尖去轻触对方挺直的鼻梁和鼻翼两侧闪亮亮的泪痕，真诚的表白有如叹息。「伊万，我真的很爱你，和你在一起让我觉得从没体验过的快乐。我一直活得很孤独，把自己小心地包裹起来，也不愿意去面对很多事情，但因为有你、因为是你，所以一切都开始变得不一样。这一生能够遇到你，一定是我能想象得到的最幸运和幸福的事情。」年长的心理医生吸着鼻子，脸孔埋进爱人的脖颈撒娇般来回蹭动，声音里同时溢出哭腔和笑意，「我终于等到你了，以后也不要分开好吗？不要留下我一个人、不要再让我那么累，那么害怕和孤独……」  
「亲爱的莫德里奇医生，你在哪里，我全部的爱和灵魂就在哪里。我会永远在你的身边。」  
时间轴翻转、错乱，因与果调换位置和意义。有些人先相爱再相遇，而有些故事在第一个字开始之前，就已经有了自己的结局。  
那个晚上流着甜蜜眼泪的恋人在耳边说完了这个世界上全部的情话，莫德里奇最终在毯子下面勾着伊万的手指睡着了，就像葬礼上的十四岁男孩勾着他的小指一样。  
莫德里奇以为自己终于可以不受打扰地一觉睡到天亮，结果半夜还是被窸窸窣窣的动静弄醒。他发现自己换了个侧卧的睡姿被人从后面紧紧搂着，腰上搭着伊万的手臂。本来不想理会，可莫德里奇终究是过了脑袋沾上枕头便可以对耳边雷声充耳不闻睡到天亮的年龄。在黑暗中又闭着眼睛躺了会儿，他的睡意不仅没有重新聚拢，反而消去大半，背后轻微的蠕动却还没有停止。  
「失眠吗你？在干什么呢？」他的手覆盖上搭在自己腰间的手指，轻轻抚摸凸出的骨节和厚厚的指肉。  
「啊！吵醒你了……」  
「几点了还不睡？现在的年轻人精神都这么好？」  
「卢卡……」  
「干什么？睡觉，听话。」卢卡闭上眼睛，感到手指被对方反扣住，交缠的形状让他莫名安心。  
「那，晚安啊……」  
「晚安。」  
又过了好一会儿，莫德里奇等待睡神敲打自己脑门却一直未能如愿，一片黑暗中他重新听到伊万可怜兮兮的呼喊，还带了点粗浊的鼻音。  
「卢卡……我好难受，睡不着……」  
他一把掀开对方箍着他的手臂，扭开床头柜上的灯转身查看状况。这孩子估计也是又累又折腾，还跟自己一样冻了两回，怕不是要生病了……  
莫德里奇刚翻过身就后悔了——伊万的不适感来源肯定不是他想象得那样。他满脸的委屈，正稍微蜷着赤裸的身子，抬起的膝盖挡住了隐秘部位，一只手伸进视线达不到的地方轻微蠕动。  
「伊万——」他拉长了代表警告的声音。「自己去厕所解决，弄干净回来好好睡觉。」  
拉基蒂奇一副快要哭出来的样子。「你、明明你才是原因，你还让我自己弄……」  
莫德里奇惊愕地张嘴又闭上。该不会是他的错觉，这句话听起来简直像是「你要对我负责」似的。  
「卢卡……求你了……」  
「真的不行。我都快四十岁了，架不住这么死命的折腾。」虽然看着精力旺盛的年轻恋人还是会忍不住心软，可是莫德里奇实在深刻忧虑如果不加节制地纵欲下去，怕是再请上半个月的假也不够。  
「不让你累，也不需要你动。我……就放进去，保证不动。」  
莫德里奇满脑子都是「我信你真是见鬼了」的念头，可是伊万缠上来吻他喉结时又忍不住发出低低的呜咽，被压着啃咬锁骨和胸口时那些坚定的拒绝则开始化为闪亮的水雾。他四肢瘫软地望着天花板，自暴自弃地想着干脆再请半个月的假吧——视野中淡蓝色的墙纸突然消失，替之以米色的衣柜。他又被精力无穷的臭小子摆出了什么姿势，莫德里奇已经不愿去想了，准是又打算搞什么新花招——虽然并不排斥反而还会抱有小小的期待，但一切都要发生在他身体允许的范围之内。  
他发出最后的恳求，「伊万啊……你不是最想去佛罗伦萨的吗，还说要一起去看米开朗基罗的天顶画。再这样没完没了地做下去，我真的哪里都去不了了……」  
「那就不去啦。」拉基蒂奇再次从后面抱住他，在后颈留下细细的亲吻。「我现在只想去这里。」他用另一只手飞快地做着其实并没有太大必要的润滑与扩张，然后像钉枪抵上柔软的松木那样，熟稔地钉进自己的性器。随着异物推进，莫德里奇不安地挣扎两下，背部变得僵硬——虽然肉体上的不适和痛楚早已被快乐取代，但这种从背后被侵犯、看不见进攻者脸孔的姿势还是唤起了他的不安。  
「别怕，卢卡。我在呢。」拉基蒂奇居然真的信守承诺，整根埋入之后不再抽动，而是完全张开四肢如同什么有翼动物般，将怀里的人紧密地包裹，直至不留一丝缝隙。他的胸口轻轻蹭着卢卡绷紧的后背，直至感到对方完全放松。「其实，一直以来我最想去的地方是这里……」  
莫德里奇发觉一只大手贴上左胸心脏的位置，温热的手掌仿佛要穿过胸口皮肤、直接触碰沉重的心跳。他轻轻叹气，想抱怨，也想更紧地贴在对方温暖的怀里撒娇。  
「傻小孩，你早就在这里了。很早很早、我自己都还没发现的时候，你就在这里了。」  
「真的吗……呜……」  
「嗯，真的。我什么时候骗过你？」他的手指慢慢滑过对方分明的骨节和手指侧边一层薄茧，眯着眼睛流露出满足的微笑。「我很爱你，伊万。」  
「我知道的，我能听见——听见你的心。」手指交缠、相扣，按在轰然作响的心跳上方，「你看……」  
莫德里奇合上眼皮，用充当桥梁的身体感受两颗心脏之间的共鸣。伊万热烈的心跳声穿过后背与胸骨，与自己的融在一起，此起彼伏的有力搏动中他渐渐分不清谁是谁的声响、又是谁属于谁……他感动得想哭、想尖叫，也想撞向伊万的胸口，央求他的拥抱紧一些、再紧一些，直至变成骨头也不会分离。  
「你知道这个姿势叫做什么吗？」  
莫德里奇摇头，「我怎么会知道这些奇怪的事。」  
「汤匙。我们现在就像两把汤匙。卢卡，我没想着折腾你，只是想听你的心跳声，想抱着你一起睡。」  
他有些哭笑不得，这个人是已经完全被欲望冲昏头，不明白普普通通抱着也是可以的吗？「好吧，随你高兴……」  
「你不喜欢这样吗？不舒服的话要告诉我啊。」身后的声音变得有些紧张。  
被包裹、被缠绕、被插入、被紧密贴合的年长恋人陷入短暂沉默，「我想没有。」他的整个后背都贴上对方滚热的胸腹，暖洋洋的。后颈还时不时感受到伊万特有的甜蜜吐息，而下体的相连不再如激烈性爱时那般凶猛，只是温柔地占据和拥有。一种前所未有的充实感自脚心升起，如同漩涡般的暖流直冲头顶。「我觉得、很喜欢。」  
热水般晕开的暖意不再激发强烈的性欲，只是如同温柔的潮水一遍遍浇灌他正在缓慢张开的心灵。「我喜欢你在我的身体里。」莫德里奇没有回头，也看不见那双能够温柔抚慰他的灰绿色眼睛，可是他知道、也确信伊万就在自己身边，无论发生什么都不会轻易离去。  
温暖的热流从头发丝浇到脚趾甲，他觉得自己正在被金色海水推向睡梦的小岛，说出的话也都是自言自语的梦呓。「伊万，我从来不知道做爱有什么超越本能的意义。异性恋之间是为了繁衍后代，可我对繁殖没什么兴趣，那也不是什么特别美好的体验。至于同性——我可以理解拥抱和亲吻，可理论上来说插进这种地方怎么可能会有快感呢？但是现在我懂了，意义从不是关于多巴胺或者利比多的理论，而是情感和心。对于我来说性和爱的意义都是你，伊万，因为是你，所以有了心、有了爱，有了快乐，也就有了意义。」  
莫德里奇不知道这番内心独白仅仅存在于想象，还是真的经由自己的声带念出声。可是他迷迷糊糊之中又听见伊万压低的哽咽，所以大概还是说给他听了吧。  
「傻小孩，怎么那么爱哭啊……真要命……」说完最后一句话年长的爱人便沉溺在伊万的怀抱里深深睡去，像是被海水淹没的鱼。  
早上醒来的时候莫德里奇发现自己依然被紧紧抱着，只不过体内的东西早已软化滑脱，相拥的姿势也成了面对面地搂抱。伊万还睡得很沉，咧着嘴角不知道在做什么好梦，年轻人到底还能睡上一个漫长的懒觉。卢卡小声叹了口气轻轻移开八爪鱼般缠绕着自己的胳膊，尽量不发出动静地走去浴室冲凉。他仔细揉捏酸胀的肌肉，再用热水冲过发红的皮肤——身体的状况比他预想中要好，没有出现担忧中举步维艰的画面，至少现在还可以四处走动，只是动作节奏比往日慢上一半。  
莫德里奇擦着头发走回客厅，从几乎完好未动的行李箱中取出衣物，又翻找出已经两天不曾理会的钱包和手机。屏幕上有几个未接来电——是当地的号码，一定是先前预定的餐厅吧，莫德里奇小声地在心里说抱歉。除此之外还有新邮件的提示，他逐一检查、确认没有重要消息之后将它们删去。  
他换好衣服出门，找到便利店买下熟悉牌子的旅行装洗漱用品——虽然他们住的公寓酒店里也有提供，但莫德里奇嫌那种刷毛太硬，剃须膏也不是习惯的质地。他对着店里的镜子照照自己的脸，两天没顾得上修整，浅浅的胡须已经钻了出来，得快点回去把它剃掉。反正说来这一切都怪伊万。他四处逛了逛拿起消毒水和软巾，临近收银台前突然想起被过早消耗殆尽的安全套，又折返回去挑了他们常用的那种。  
钥匙轻轻插进锁孔、推开公寓门的时候他首先听到煎鸡蛋的滋啦声音，莫德里奇循声望向厨房，看到伊万正在一边扶着腰照顾火炉上的煎蛋，一边掏出手机敲打屏幕，看起来是给谁拨了个电话。没过两秒钟他口袋里的手机震动起来，守在这束电磁波目的地的人笑着按下通话键，将听筒凑到耳边。  
「卢卡，早饭要做好了。你人在哪里？」  
「我就在这里。」  
说完之后他便切断通话，扔下手机向拉基蒂奇跑去。  
疯狂的爱，濡湿的爱，迷乱的爱，欲望的爱，独占的爱。高温的爱，灼热的爱，混乱的爱，淫靡的爱，喘息的爱，交缠的爱。每当莫德里奇以为伊万带给他的已经是宇宙间所能拥有的爱的全部真相，可下一秒拉基蒂奇总是又教给他更多。他对爱的苍白理解逐渐延伸、扩散，变得像是此刻头顶上无穷扩散的紫灰色与浅橘色交织而成的黄昏。  
花费莫德里奇不少时间和心力的旅游计划成了全然的废纸，他们真的哪里也没有去，在意大利的滨海城市消磨掉对两人来说都很珍贵的半个月假期。拉基蒂奇牵着他的手去海边看日落，孩子似的一路向西边狂奔，用相机镜头追赶最后一丝夕阳的光；或者带莫德里奇去海鲜市场，告诉他各种奇形怪状深海鱼的名称、好吃的做法，又在看到从未见过的漂亮贝壳时眼睛放光，用磕磕巴巴的意大利语跟鱼贩讨价还价；他们一起去咖啡店里消耗掉整个午后，伊万凝视着爱人捧起店里的英语小说读得入神，阳光透过落地窗在他的发尾上跳动，他忍不住掏出速写纸，将这幅图景用墨水线条永远地定格在心里；他们拉着手去餐厅吃饭，餐后意外收到店主专门赠送给情侣的甜点，小小的慕斯上面点缀着红宝石般的樱桃，以及一句意大利语的「永远的爱」；他们去逛跳蚤市场，伊万看着各种稀奇古怪的小玩意儿再也走不动路，于是莫德里奇笑着和他一道蹲在地上比较哪个古代铜板更有可能是真的，或者哪根羽毛笔更好用。  
他们不出门的时候窝在公寓酒店里看当地报纸，拉基蒂奇对那上面的意大利语日常会话产生了浓厚兴趣，一个人叽里咕噜地念。有时候莫德里奇打开笔记本电脑，两人便挤在一起看电影，没有刻意挑选过播放的内容，反正看到一半就会变成热烈的亲吻。拉基蒂奇手忙脚乱地做海鲜披萨，最后因为不熟悉陌生烤箱的温度彻底失败，卢卡走过去认真尝了尝又吐出来，再咬一口焦糊的芝士用嘴送到对方嘴里。莫德里奇的洁癖在异乡变得更为严重，时不时用沾了消毒水的布去擦桌子、料理台和沙发，或者任何一切他怀疑有可能沾上体液而给清扫人员带来麻烦的地方，然后那些清洁工具被掀翻在地，浑身带着消毒水气味的人被压在长餐桌上接吻和进入。  
他们在床上用普通体位做爱，卢卡凝视着伊万的双眼放任自己泄露出甜蜜的呻吟，做到激烈时年轻的恋人总会来拉他的手，食指轻轻勾住小指。他们在沙发上做爱，拥有漂亮金褐色头发的男人脊背拱起，如同第一次上马的骑手般跨坐在恋人身上，双手抵在对方的胸口，略带点笨拙地起起伏伏。他们在厕所里做爱，刚抹了剃须膏准备刮胡子的人被按趴在洗手台上从后面侵犯，危险的刀片滑落水池，鲁莽伸过来的手指塞进他嘴里进进出出，似乎在模拟身体另一处正在发生的抽插运动，又在拔走之后刮去脸颊上残留的剃须泡沫，抹在莫德里奇不愿去想的地方。他们在客厅里做爱，卢卡被推挤在木门门板上几乎双脚悬空，所有的体重都落在下身相连的地方，插进很深的肉刃像是要冲破他的喉管，他觉得自己成为一只被钉在展示板上的昆虫，又或是一条架在菜板上的因为快乐而窒息的鱼。  
拉基蒂奇看电视时也抱着他不肯放，耳朵贴在爱人胸前的位置一下一下数着有力的心跳，然后一遍遍反复亲吻左胸的皮肤自言自语卢卡你的心跳声真好听，又或者被莫德里奇训斥吃东西前怎么不洗手时也拉着他一起，从背后抱着对方站在洗脸台前面，沾满肥皂的手指不断揉搓又互相扣紧，直至泡沫全部消失、干结，也没人愿意停下正在进行的热烈的吻。莫德里奇依然不习惯在穿衣镜前被摆弄成双腿打开的淫秽姿势，这种时候他总是扭过头紧紧闭上眼睛，又总是在伊万「亲爱的你真好看」的劝诱声中撑开眼皮，看到身下那张早已变得贪婪的嘴巴一点点吃进阴茎的全过程，全身的皮肤都泛起一层浅粉色，汗水顺着头发滴落在身上。或者说好的只是一起冲凉最终变成拉基蒂奇跪在面前一边为他口交一边伸进骨节分明的手指，厚厚的指肉抚平皱褶又耐心地揉搓前列腺，令双腿打战的人联想到少年在素描纸上轻轻揉开一团浅灰色碳粉的动作。觉得整个人快要溶解在热水之中的莫德里奇再也无力掐着他的脖子强迫他吐出来，只能眼睁睁地看着伊万炫耀般地蠕动喉结。他自己的大脑一定也化成了热水和雾气吧，因为非但没有出声阻止，反而凑上前乞求般晃着他的肩膀索吻，最终在伸过来的舌尖上尝到自己又腥又苦的味道。  
莫德里奇不晓得他精力充沛又头脑灵活的爱人从哪里学到或者想出的这些动作花样，前面，后面，正面，侧面，上面，下面，里面，外面，身体尽数张开如透明的花瓣，他觉得自己变成了一块烂熟的桃肉，一团奶油，或者一堆四下流淌的晶莹的蜜。  
每一条缝隙、每一根皱褶、每一个音节的意义都在贪婪的予取予求中逐渐明晰，而穿插在每一次十指相扣的晚安和每一句嘴角含笑的早安之间的梦，也都因为伊万热烈又缠绵的拥抱与亲吻逐渐染上新的颜色。莫德里奇不知道那种色彩的确切名称——桃粉，樱色，还是淡淡的梅子紫，透着一丝金黄的胭脂红，又或者比蜜还要香甜的柑橘色。  
莫德里奇觉得伊万肯定知道这种颜色应该叫什么，自己也肯定有很多很多的机会、很长很长的时间去问他，不必急于这一刻。所以他没有立即去问，时间久了也就忘了。  
等他终于想起来去问这事又是很多年之后了，那时的莫德里奇几乎不再做噩梦，所有安宁平和的梦里都有一双温柔的灰绿色眼睛。那时他们已经去过了这颗星球上很多很远的地方，看过了很多很美的景色，当然也发过很多次无聊的脾气，吵过很多场终归会向对方道歉的架，而无论发生了什么，清晨醒来的卢卡总是被伊万的胳膊温柔环抱，又或者毯子下面伸过来的食指勾牢他的小指。  
那时他们的年龄加起来已经快要超过一百岁，可眼里的彼此都还是心灵柔软的需要宠爱与保护的孩子。  
他伸手将路过的理发师捞上桌面，指尖顺着耳后的纹理来回抚摸，在满足的咕噜声中突然想起曾经做过的噩梦、梦里变化的种种色彩。  
「……所以，伊万，你觉得那是什么颜色？」  
莫德里奇早该知道自己的爱人是个天生的诗人。伊万•拉基蒂奇自叶芝的诗集里抬起头，投向他的目光带了点惊讶，又很快恢复往日的多情。他将手覆上卢卡的手背，说出的字句温柔得宛如凯尔特民谣。  
「我亲爱的莫德里奇医生啊，那是你的颜色，是你美丽的心灵的颜色。那也是我的颜色，是我爱你的颜色，是我的心因为爱着你而变得和你一样美丽的颜色。」

【FIN】


End file.
